


Piano Lessons

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult language and content, All Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-23
Updated: 2004-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy is 16-years-old and not terribly lucky in love.  Spike is 24-years-old and through with the idea of love.  Their lives change forever when Buffy begins taking piano lessons from Spike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warnings for:  Adult content and language.  Explicit sex, mention of F/F sex, sex between an older man and an underage woman, and some suicidal thoughts</p>
<p>If you have trouble with the thought of a male in his twenties getting with a 16-year-old female, give this fic a pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> * Mucho thanks to Spike_rulez for beta'ing for me!  
> ** Thanks to Echidna, Spike-Love-45, and Joy for the beautiful banners!  
> *** Thanks to Elea for giving me some ideas for this story!
> 
> Joss, ME and FOX own everything.

 

"Buffy, don't walk away from me!" Angel grabbed his girlfriend's arm and spun her back around.

"Don't touch me!" Buffy growled, shaking her arm out of his grip and glaring at him.

"We have to talk this out!"

"We talked. Or rather, I talked and you ranted and yelled at me! We're through, Angel."

"No! Come on, Buffy! Just because I won't... do that one thing?"

Buffy looked up in frustration and let out a heavy breath. "Have you paid attention to anything that I've said? That's just a symptom of the bigger problem."

Angel went to say something, but only groaned.

"It isn't going to work between us, Angel. It's better that we break up now."

"I can't believe that you're going to let a --" he looked around furtively to make sure no one would overhear. He whispered, "-- a sex problem end our relationship!"

The last hour had been spent arguing, Buffy had had more than enough. She held back what she wanted to blurt out -- that his penis size was too small for her. He was her first lover (so she hoped it got better!), but the only way she knew that Angel was inside of her was by the way he grunted and rocked his body. Some guys (she'd heard) could make up for having a teeny weenie by doing other pleasurable things to their partner, but not Angel.

Instead of saying such a hurtful, psyche-damaging thing, she pointed out the main reasons she was breaking up with him. "That _one thing_ that you won't do for me, is important! Not just the fact that I've done the equivalent to you and you should return the favor, but also that you won’t even try to make me happy!”

Angel screwed up his face, he hated going down on a girl. It was smelly, hairy and gross to him. Pussies were for fucking and touching, not using your mouth on. It didn’t matter how close Buffy trimmed her bush, or if she shaved or waxed, it still made him sick to put his face near it. Yeah, he’d asked her to give him blowjobs... but that was different!

“Buffy, you know I have issues with that.... thing!”

“That _thing_ is a part of my body! I’m sorry that my body is so disgusting to you! I did it to you, you should want to give me happys too! But you don‘t even care!”

“You’re being unreasonable!”

“Ohh, you got nerve! Like hell I am! If you ask me to put my mouth on your dick, you should do it for me too!”

“Lower your fucking voice!” Angel hissed, afraid of anyone finding out about his sexual inadequacies.

“No, I won’t! You’re a jerk! You expect me to do stuff for you, but won’t do the same for me. You can't really care about me if you don't take my needs into consideration. It’s over, Angel! We both need to be with people who are more on our wavelengths.”

“No, I won’t accept that,” he said, squaring his chin. “Breaking up is like launching missiles, we both have to turn our keys.”

“Dammit, Angel!” Buffy said in frustration. “Turn your fucking key, already! I don‘t want to be with you anymore!”

“No.” He crossed his arms.

Buffy had to pull out the big guns, and put it in succinct terms. “You don’t satisfy me. Okay? It’s as simple as that.”

His face dropped. “How... can you say that?”

She closed her eyes and groaned. “Haven't you been paying attention? That's what we've been talking about this whole time! Don’t make me say anything more. You don’t... satisfy me. And you don’t make any effort to satisfy me. Please, just let me go."

Angel didn't think he could stand any more ego-bashing. "Go! If you want to go so bad, just fucking go! You want to be a shallow little slut? Then, fine! Who needs you?! There are plenty of chicks in this school who would die to go out with me!"

"Don't call me ever again," Buffy said, her eyes narrowed to slits.

She turned and walked away from him, for good.

* * *

Buffy felt exhausted as she hauled her carcass through the front door of her house. The big relationship-ending fight that she'd had with Angel had taken the wind out of her sails.

She hated having to break down and admit to him that he wasn't 'doin' it for her' sex-wise. But after a talk with her best friend Willow the previous night, Buffy thought that honesty was the best policy. It hadn't worked out that way. The discussion had started out calm, but the moment Buffy even hinted that he wasn't doing what she needed, Angel had gone off. His fragile ego couldn't handle it.

Buffy cared about her boyfriend, but it didn't hurt as much as she had thought it would to be without him. Besides feeling down about being boyfriendless, she was actually relieved that she wouldn't have to lay under Angel again, feeling horny and frustrated. Nor would she ever have to give him a bj with no reciprocation either. She needed to call Willow and tell her what happened.

Buffy started walking upstairs to her bedroom.

"Buffy?" Her mother, Joyce, came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Hey, Mom." Buffy smiled wanly. “What are you doing home already?”

"The gallery closed early today, I got home a while ago. You're late... What's wrong, sweetie?" Joyce frowned.

Buffy sighed, "I broke up with Angel after school."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Joyce had never really cared for Angel all that much. He was too smug for her tastes.

"Yeah. Surprisingly okay, as a matter of fact. I'm just tired."

"Why don't you go lay down for a nap until dinner. We're having roast beef. Luckily, I've had time to prepare it since I got home earlier than usual."

"Yeah, that is lucky. It sounds good, Mom." Buffy forced herself not to grimace; her mother's roast was always dry and tough as shoe leather.

Joyce was starting back for the kitchen, then stopped and turned around. "Oh! I was thinking, would you be interested in taking piano lessons? You were just saying the other day how you wanted to learn to play an instrument."

"Mo-om, piano lessons are for little kids. I'd look stupid taking lessons with 8-year-olds."

"How are you and Willow going to start your all-girl rock band if you don't know how to play an instrument?"

"I'll... sing. Maybe play the tambourine or something. If anything, I'd rather learn to play electric guitar, I want to be able to rock out."

"Buffy, knowing how to play a musical instrument can be a very fulfilling thing. And the piano is such a beautiful instrument. And for your information, it's possible to 'rock out' on a piano."

"I'm really tired, Mom." Buffy pouted.

"Alright, honey. Go take your nap. I just thought you might be interested."

Buffy continued upstairs to her room. _'Piano lessons! I don't think so!'_

It was true, Buffy would feel silly taking lessons if her fellow students were kids, but the real reason was that the piano seemed too hard to learn for her. Buffy had healthy self-esteem for the most part, but she knew that learning complicated stuff wasn't her strong suit.

* * *

The next day, Buffy was hanging around the kitchen for lack of anything better to do.

She sat on one of the stools and had a drink while her mother cleaned the refrigerator. 

Talking about the Angel situation with Willow had helped lift her spirits a bit. Buffy decided to swear off men for a while. It was just too hard to deal with all of the pitfalls involved in relationships. She was still feeling gloomy about not having someone special in her life, no matter how much she needed a break from the dating world and unappreciative men.

"Why don't you go over Willow's, Buffy? You look so bored,” Joyce observed.

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't feel like doing anything."

Joyce knew that breakups could be hard. It pained her to see her daughter with a sad face. She changed the subject. "You know Wesley from the gallery, right?"

Buffy chuckled. "You mean the English cutie with the glasses and nice butt?"

"Buffy!" Joyce said, chastising her, but trying not to smile and laugh at the same time.

"Hey, you're the one who was checkin' out his caboose that time. Your eyes were like riveted to it when he bent over. I saw the whole shocking display!" Buffy teased.

Joyce put a hand over her mouth, giggling. She half-heartedly swatted at Buffy's arm. "That's not true! You're terrible! Aaaanyway, Wesley told me that his cousin is living in town and is thinking of taking on a few select students for piano lessons. Age or ability doesn't matter."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Again with the piano lessons, Mom? I thought I put the kibosh on that idea yesterday?"

"I really think it would be good for you. It's a challenging instrument but a lot of fun to learn from what I've heard. Oh! And Wesley's cousin, the piano teacher, is William Eddowes! Can you believe it!?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows, taking a sip from her soda. "And I'm supposed to know that name, how?"

"I thought you might have heard of him. He was a concert pianist, he played in venues all around the world. He stopped playing a few years ago though, I suppose he decided to retire. God, he was brilliant. I saw him perform with the Philharmonic in L.A. It was breathtaking."

"So how come he quit if he was so good?"

"I don't know. Wesley said that he wasn't sure of the exact reason either. Apparently it‘s a sore subject that William doesn‘t like to talk about." Joyce sighed and shook her head. "It's a shame that someone that talented isn't sharing it with the world. It's a wonderful opportunity for you to learn from him, a true master of the instrument."

Buffy thought about it. It was kinda cool that the teacher guy was famous -- in hoity-toity, high-society circles anyway. She really did want to learn an instrument to start the band with Willow before Senior year. And she never really did ever take chances on doing things that she wasn’t already sure she’d be good at. It could be an opportunity to better herself and grow as a person. And now that she didn’t plan on dating for a while, her free-time had opened _wayyyy_ up. It might not be so bad...

“We don’t even own a piano,” Buffy said.

Joyce grinned, seeing that Buffy had weakened. “Tell you what, if you agree to take lessons, I’ll buy you one. Or one of those electric keyboard things.”

“Yeah?” Buffy asked. Joyce nodded. “Well... I guess I could try.”

Joyce hugged her. “Oh honey, that’s great! Maybe when you’re getting good, you can teach me too!”

Buffy laughed. Her mother had a little too much confidence in Buffy’s abilities. “Yeah, Mom, I’ll do that. Please don‘t imagine that I‘m gonna be really good at it. I'm probably going to suck and that Eddowes guy will yell at me and smack the backs of my hands with a ruler.”

“Think positively, Buffy. Maybe it will take you some time to get the hang of it, but I know that you can do it. Trust me, someday you will thank me for suggesting that you take these lessons," Joyce promised, taking her daughter’s face in her hands. “I’ll call Mr. Eddowes tomorrow and schedule your first lesson!”

 _'Don't hold your breath waiting for that thank you!'_ Buffy thought, but smiled.

* * *

Buffy wasn’t happy.

She was nervous about starting the lessons and meeting her teacher. She imagined he was probably really snobby and mean. Hopefully he wasn’t like her dentist: old and crotchety, with ear hair, a weird smell and other gross things.

Buffy was also pissed off that her lessons were scheduled for Fridays after school. Not that she had a cute boyfriend to go out with, but come after school on Friday afternoon, Buffy wanted to forget all about lessons and serious learning of any kind.

Joyce was going to pick her up in an hour, mostly to meet Mr. Eddowes. Usually Joyce was still at work at her art gallery at this time of day, but she was going to quit early today. Her mom seemed to have a kind of crush on Mr. Eddowes. How could you crush on someone just because they played an instrument? Well, there were rock musicians that Buffy found especially yummy... so she supposed that she could understand a little bit from that perspective. But how could a classical music pianist make you wet your panties?

The house looked pretty modest for a world-famous musician. He must have blown all the money he'd made and had to buy a normal house (like hers).

Buffy rang the doorbell. A moment later, she heard someone approach.

The door opened, a man with bleached blond hair was standing there. A very, very hot man with bleached blond hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Buffy silently gawked at him.

“Are you Buffy Summers?” he asked, in a delicious British accent.

“Uh... yeah,” Buffy said, knowing how dumb she must have sounded.

He smiled, opening the door all the way. “The first student. Come in, won’t you?”

“Uh, okay,” Buffy said, wandering through the doorway and into the living room, where the front door opened into. 

She thought, _’Wow! Hothothothot! That can’t be the guy! It’s his houseboy or butler or something!’_

He shut the door, thinking, _’Isn’t she a lovely girl? She must have boys lined up around the block.’_

“Well, take off your jacket and make yourself comfortable, Buffy.”

“You’re... Mr. Eddowes?” she asked, shrugging out of her jacket.

“I didn’t introduce myself, did I? That was rude of me.” He walked up to her, extending his hand. “Yes, I’m William Eddowes. It’s good to meet you, Buffy.”

Buffy smiled, shaking his hand. _‘Hot damn! I get to hang out with this yumptious guy for an hour a week? Yay!’_

“I... didn’t know you were going to be so young,” Buffy said, batting her eyes. “I thought you’d be some old guy. My mom said you were retired.” Joyce had kept how young he was to herself, she wanted Buffy to be surprised. It worked. Buffy was _very_ pleasantly surprised.

He laughed. Buffy felt a thrill run up her spine, making her giggle. He had a very sexy laugh.

“Some days I feel much, much older. I am retired. Had enough of giving concerts after hundreds of them. Would you like something to drink? I was going to get myself a Coke.”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks.”

Buffy followed him with her eyes as he left the room. She fanned herself with her hand and blew out a breath. _‘Yum!’_

He was wearing a pair of khaki Dockers and a dark-blue long-sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had on a black necktie. The pants looked soooo good on him! He was slim, appeared to be in good shape and was extremely handsome. That voice! That bod! Who knew pianists could be so hot?

_‘Whoa! Get a grip, Buffy! Stop perving on your teacher! Try and act normal!’_

She looked around his living room, getting her hormones under control. She saw a picture on a bookshelf. It was a framed photograph of Mr. Eddowes and an older man smiling for the camera in some kind of club. It was autographed with a silver marker, it read,

 

“To Spike,

You blow me away!

God bless you --

Jerry Lee Lewis”

 

Buffy smiled quizzically. Oh, he had such an adorable smile! -- Mr. Eddowes, not the old guy. ‘To Spike'?

He came out of the kitchen with two cans of Coke. “Here you are.”

“Oh, thank you.” Buffy blushed and took the drink from him. She turned back to the photo. “Who’s that guy with you?”

“That’s Jerry Lee Lewis, The Killer. One of my musical idols that I was lucky enough to meet.”

“The Killer?”

“Just a nickname.” Spike smiled.

“Oh... Oh yeah,” Buffy said. “He was famous a long time ago, right?”

“Yes, back in the late 50’s, early 60's. He was an electrifying performer, especially for those times. With the exception of Elvis, there weren‘t many white boys that played that kind of music.”

“Why does it say, ‘To Spike’?”

“That’s a nickname some friends gave me years ago. If it makes you more comfortable, you may call me that if you like. Most people who know me call me that.”

Buffy’s blush spread. “Okay, Spike. It’s kind of wiggy to call a teacher by a nickname, but I like it.”

Spike smiled. “Good, I want you to be at ease. Let’s get you acquainted with the piano.”

He sat down on the wide, padded wooden bench. Buffy sat down next to him, concentrating on looking at the keys instead of her remarkably hot teacher. The padding was comfortable, at least she wouldn’t have a sore ass after the hour was up. His piano was an ebonized mahogany Steinway upright. It was very nice as far as pianos go. It looked expensive.

“Your mother says that you’ve never played before. Do you know how to read music?”

“Um, no, not really,” Buffy said, feeling dumb.

“That’s alright, don’t feel bad about it. Most people don’t know how. I’ll give you a few workbooks to take home so that you can study.”

Buffy frowned. “Homework? I don’t want extra homework. I get enough of that at school.”

“Buffy, you’re taking these lessons to learn something. Learning requires commitment and study. If you aren’t willing to put in some effort, you might as well just quit now.”

Buffy pouted, he was being mean. Though... she could see his point. She was just being a big baby about it. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ll try my best. And I‘ll try not to bitch about it.”

He smiled warmly, making her feel all gooey and melty inside. “It’s not so bad once you learn the basics. I’m sure you’ll pick it up just fine. You seem like a bright girl.”

She blushed again. “Thanks. I’m just worried that I’m going to suck.”

“I’m sure you won’t suck, Buffy,” he chuckled. “Let’s get started with this book,” Spike said, taking a book from the top of the piano.

 

Over the next half hour, Spike went over the very basics of reading music. Telling Buffy about staffs, clefs, the names of some of the notes and their placement on the staffs, etc. Buffy was trying hard to retain the information.

“Now that you know some fundamentals, we’ll move on. Put your hands on the keys like this.” Spike demonstrated where she should place her hands. “Put both thumbs together on Middle C so that they’re touching.”

Buffy admired his long fingered hands. They were elegant, but still quite manly. She placed her hands on the keyboard where he showed her.

“Good. Arch your hands a bit,” he put his hands over hers, lifting her palms off of the keyboard. “Keep them positioned like that. Try and relax your wrist, don't hold them rigid -- that‘s good.”

Buffy wanted to sigh at how good it felt when he had touched her hands. She was getting seriously squirmy. Her nether regions were tingly.

 

They carried on for the last half hour with Buffy playing simple notes and learning what note was assigned to which keys.

There was a knock on the front door.

Spike looked over at the clock. “Oh, that’ll be your mum.”

“Time’s up already?” Buffy asked. “It seems like we just started.”

He chuckled, “Time flies when you‘re havin‘ fun, as they say.“ He’d been thoroughly engrossed in the lesson as well.

Spike slid off of the bench, walking to the front door. He greeted Joyce at the door and asked her inside.

Joyce smiled expectantly at Buffy. “Well? How did it go, honey?” she asked excitedly.

“It was cool,” Buffy said. “I think I can retain what I learned today.”

“She catches on quick,” Spike said considerately. “As long as she studies a bit between lessons, we should make good progress.”

“See?” Joyce nudged Buffy. “I told you that you’d be good!”

“Mom!” Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed. “All I did was play Middle C with my thumbs.”

“Well, that’s a start! Right, Mr. Eddowes?” Joyce asked.

“Right, you are. And we don’t have to be so formal. You can call me William or Spike. Spike’s my nickname.”

“That’s what I call him.” Buffy grinned, blushing once again.

“Okay, Spike it is then. I wanted to tell you, I saw you perform in L.A. a few years ago. You were wonderful,” Joyce said with open admiration.

He smiled. “Thank you, Joyce. That’s very nice of you to say.”

“Oh, it’s the truth! You played so beautifully. I‘m thrilled that you took Buffy on. Do you have many other students?”

“No, actually Buffy is my one and only at the moment.”

“Wow,” Buffy said, her grin widening, “That’s so cool! I feel so special!”

“You are special, Buffy,” Spike said, smiling at her.

Buffy’s breath caught. There wasn’t anything better than a sexy, fabulous babe telling you that you were special. Well... there were a _few_ things that would be better. For instance, that same babe doing erotic and illegal things to you.... perhaps involving pudding and whipped cream.

Spike said, “I’ll take more students eventually. I want to see how it goes with Buffy before I commit myself to teaching full-time. So far, so good. I think Buffy will prove to be an exemplary pupil. ”

He collected a few workbooks, then handed them to Buffy. “I’d like for you to work on what we learned today over the next week.”

“I will.” Buffy put the notebooks in her backpack along with her schoolbooks. She smiled bashfully. “Thanks, Spike. I had fun.”

“You’re welcome. And I had fun too. I’ll see you next week.”

Buffy and Joyce said their goodbyes to him, then left.

When the women were out the front door, Spike reflected on the past hour. 

But damn, Buffy was adorable! And what a bloody little flirt! The way she used those big green eyes... And the way her tongue kept poking out to wet her lips when she was concentrating... Probably didn’t even realize she was doing things that made him pause and his heart speed up. Teenaged girls were naturally sexual, they were bursting with hormones and pheromones, blossoming into their sexuality and womanhood. Buffy was definitely a delicate blossom, freshly opened, delicate and sweet smelling. The mother, Joyce, was quite fetching too (it was easy to see where Buffy got her looks from), but there was just something especially intriguing about Buffy.

Spike had laughed and smiled more authentically while talking to her than he had in... years. Somehow the pretty, engaging, blonde girl could make him forget what a sad excuse of a life he had for a short time.

He realized he was staring off into space like an idiot and thinking about her.

"Hunh..." Spike shook his head, amazed that he was thinking of anyone, especially a teenager, like that again. “It’s been too long, mate... Far too long,” he muttered to himself.


	2. Tempo Andante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Echidna, Spike-Love-45, and Joy

**Chapter 2: Tempo Andante**

 

_(from Italian andare, meaning 'to go'): Literally means 'moving along' or flowing, and is used to denote slow, but not very slow. Not as fast as allegro, not as slow as adagio.)_

 

"He's so cute, Wills! I felt like one of those southern belles gettin' the vapors," Buffy gushed into the phone, laying on her bed on her stomach and kicking her legs idly in the air behind her.

"I know, you said that already," Willow laughed.

"Well, he's so hot that it has to be said more than once."

"You think you'll be able to concentrate to learn how to play? What with your teacher being a fox, and all."

"I think so. I mean, it's hard because -- Hello! There's this mega-hottie sitting right next to me, touching my hands and our thighs almost brushing together, but he kind of puts me at ease, too. It's hard to explain. Oh, his voice is so sexy! It has this -- is it called a 'timbre'? Mmm, it's like I can feel it in my bones when he talks."

"I think someone's in looooove!" Willow teased.

Buffy giggled, curling her toes up. "Shut up! I am not!"

"Yeah, right! You've only been going on about him for a half hour straight. You seem to be totally over that butthole Angel already, thank goodness."

Buffy sighed. "I still have lingering feelings for the idiot, but I'm done thinking about him. He wasn't right for me, I just took too long to finally get hip to that fact. I'd much rather think about the yumminess that is Spike. Mmmm, he's so cute and interesting! I can't wait until next week when I get to see him again."

"Are you going to study those music workbooks he gave you?"

"Yeah, of course! I want to impress him, you know? I don't want him thinking I'm a big dummy. I'm going to do some more studying after I get off the phone with you."

"Hehehe, you are in love! I never thought I'd see the day where you voluntarily studied for something."

"Ha-frickin'-Ha, Willow. You're too funny."

They laughed.

"Gotta go, I've got some music learnin' to do. Oh! I also want to search on the net for stuff about him."

"Yeah, it's pretty neat that he's a world renowned pianist. Think I can meet him sometime?"

"Sure, I want you to see him for yourself. But he's kind of hermit-like. He seemed alright -- more than alright -- when me and my mom were there. But his cousin, that other cute guy Wes, told my mom that Spike's a very private person. So I'd have to make sure with Spike first before I invited you."

"Okay, I wouldn't want to wig him out or anything by showing up. He's not one of those hermit guys that has stacks of newspapers from like 20 years ago, wears Kleenex boxes on his feet or owns a used tissue collection, is he?"

"Willow! No, his house is neat and he's perfect. He's not creepy at all!"

"I'm just teasin', Buff. Sorry, didn't mean to insult the man that you love," Willow chuckled.

"Bitca." Buffy grinned. "Okay, I _really_ have to go now. I've got to get on the net."

"Happy surfin', Buff! Let me know if you find nude photos of him!"

 

Buffy did a Google search for 'William Eddowes', coming up with several listings. (Unfortunately, no nude pics though...) Then she picked a few CDs and used her credit card to order them from a website. She hit enter to confirm her order then sat back bouncing in her computer chair.

"3-5 business days, then I can hear some of Spike's performances." Buffy took her desktop calendar and circled today on it, so that she could keep track of the days it took for the CDs to arrive.

Buffy worried her bottom lip with her teeth. It was going to be hard waiting. She was an instant gratification kinda gal. Why couldn't those Star Trek transporter things exist today? Then she could have some Spike easy listenin’ goodness materialize on her desk instantaneously.

"Time to get crackin' on those workbooks."

Buffy was eager to study for her weekly appointments with Spike. Maybe she could even study ahead to impress him even more!

* * *

Spike had begged off of having dinner with his cousin Wesley. Not that he didn't love his cousin or enjoy his company, but it was just that he'd rather be alone. As usual.

It was Wesley's persistent suggestions to start teaching that made Spike finally go for it. Spike knew Wesley worried about him and his reclusiveness.

Wesley didn’t tell Spike all of his reasons, but he hoped that by taking students Spike might, A) Start rejoining the world around him and interact with more people, and B) Rediscover the joy of performing through his students' eyes. To Wesley, it was almost criminal that such a talented pianist didn’t perform for others.

Spike had finally decided to give teaching younger people a try, starting with just one, then expanding if he enjoyed it. And he had enjoyed the lesson he’d given today. Partly because it felt good to act like a normal person, and also because of the student. Buffy was a nice girl. She smelled lovely too -- an aroma something akin to a delicious, flaky pastry, oddly enough. It made him think of freshly baked donuts... the kind with jelly or with the cream in the middle. Mmmmmm!

Shit, he was doing it again... Staring off into space and thinking about Buffy Summers.

It was the height of curiosity that he should be reacting like this to her. Spike hadn’t dated, flirted with or had feelings for any woman in years. It was like he was dead from the waist down, and more importantly, his heart felt like it was in stasis. All because of what happened with Drusilla...

Spike and Dru had met when Spike was 16. He had finished giving a concert in London and was attending a party thrown in his honor by Drusilla’s wealthy father. Dru had looked resplendent that night, wearing a blue velvet, floor-length dress. Her chestnut hair had been done up in a complicated and beautiful mass of curls. Their eyes had met and locked from across the crowded room. Love at first sight, like Romeo and Juliet. They had danced and stared into each other’s eyes the rest of the night.

Spike and Dru were together for the next four years. His love had been boundless, he would have done anything and everything for her. There was a period of time where Dru had been desperately ill, during which Spike took care of her, tending to her every need and helping to nurse her back to health. It had been (to that point) the worst time of his life. The thought of losing his Dru was terrifying. But he hadn’t shown it, Spike made certain that Dru never knew how frightened he was. He was the picture of optimism, telling her how everything would be fine. He only had words of love and comfort for her, accompanied by a reassuring smile.

Then one day after her recovery, Spike saw her in the park near their apartment in New York City. She was making out with another man right there on a bench in broad daylight. Spike had wanted to murder them both on the spot, he was shaking and red with rage. But he didn’t approach them, deciding to go back home and wait for her. Spike was afraid that he really might end up killing someone if he confronted them in the park.

When Dru had come in the door, he pounced, demanding to know what she was doing with that man. She told him the truth. That she didn’t love Spike anymore, she’d been seeing other people behind his back. And now that Spike knew, she was leaving him.

Dru had packed up her things and been out by the next evening.

In many ways, Spike’s life had ended the moment he saw Dru in the park on that bench.

Drusilla was his dark goddess, his raison d’être, his reason for being. Without her... life was meaningless, nothing mattered -- not his music, his family, or his own existence. He was left a shell of his former self.

Spike had gone on a drinking binge after Dru left, hoping to drink himself to death. He’d thrown violent tantrums borne of anguish and anger, leaving his now lonely apartment in shambles. So much anger to go ‘round. He hated himself for the fact that he'd begged her to stay with him even after she’d admitted to not loving him and having affairs. He had no self-respect or humility when it came to Drusilla. He was angry with himself that he wasn’t brave enough to kill himself and end his misery like he’d wanted to. Too much of a bloody coward.

Then the 'getting revenge on the ex' stage of his grief came upon him. At another high society party, he met Harmony Kendall, she was pretty but dim-witted as a sheep. Spike regretted this later, but he took Harmony to bed. Not for good reasons, he'd just wanted to get back at Dru and to get some kind of momentary relief from his miserable state.

Big, _big_ mistake.

The sex had been good, Harm was a passionate and eager lover... But it left Spike feeling just as miserable as he had been before, even more so. You can’t forget the love of your life by shagging other girls. Harmony refused to leave him alone. She was smitten with him, the poor thing. No amount of convincing did the trick, Harm followed him like a puppy, begging for his favors. After a few break-ins at his post-Dru apartment, and a restraining order later, Spike had moved back to England for a while.

Time had been spent on therapists’ couches, talking about the disaster his relationship and his life had become. Questions and self-doubt assailed him constantly. He did something wrong. Was he too attentive? Not attentive enough? Was he too clingy? Somehow he had driven Dru away and into other men‘s arms. It was his fault, and he didn’t know what he’d done wrong. Anti-depressants helped chase the worst of the suicidal thoughts away, but he still felt so bloody... empty, bereft of the energy to care about what life had in store for him.

Why bother caring? Real love didn't exist. You can give a person everything and they still won't love you. Love and romance had always been vitally important to Spike, that's the way he was wired. Which made Dru's infidelity and rejection of him all the more devastating.

It had taken performing twice in front of an audience after the breakup for Spike to realize that he had lost his passion for it. Music had been the focus of his life since he was 4-years-old. Now it didn’t hold any thrill. Nothing did. That’s when he’d retired from public performances, and from life itself really. For four years, Drusilla had served as his muse and inspiration for everything he‘d done. But she was gone, taking Spike’s heart, soul, and his capacity for joy with her.

Luckily, Spike had made enough money during his years of playing to live comfortably for a long time.

 

Spike’s eyes wandered over to the picture of himself and Jerry Lee on the bookshelf. It had been taken in far better times. Dru had still been his girl, he'd been at the top of his game and happy. How he wished that he could go back in time and fix everything...

He remembered Buffy asking him about it. She was so cute. She didn’t even really know who Jerry Lee was. He smiled again. So young. So sweet. So lovely... Built quite nicely too.

Why was he thinking about her like this? An image rose in his mind of Buffy with wind blowing through her free-flowing blonde hair, pursing her lips at him and running her hands up and down her sides.

No woman had interested or excited him in such a long time... Yet here he was, thinking of a teenager in erotic terms. Spike looked down at his groin -- was that movement he felt? No... couldn’t be. Not in relation to a teenage girl... who had the loveliest green eyes, sweetest smell, brightest smile... There it was again!

“Oh bugger,” Spike said, staring down at the twitching lump in his trousers.

* * *

Buffy was giddy with happiness when the UPS truck left a package on her doorstep. She grabbed it and ran up to her room with it.

Then she had listened to the first CD. 

Classical music hadn’t done anything for her in the past, but now, she found herself _really_ listening to it. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. It was beautiful and moving. She held the CD case in her hands, looking from time to time at Spike’s photo on the back.

Her mother was right, Spike was brilliant. It didn’t seem possible that a human being’s hands could move that fast or produce such beautiful sounds. His playing of Chopin’s works made her quiver. Sure, it had a lot to do with the man who was playing the songs, but her newfound appreciation of classical music was going way up!

Buffy was taken on a roller coaster ride, feeling uplifted, then saddened, then hopeful and happy, by the songs. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed at the end of the CD. The applause of Spike’s audience (at the time of recording) thundered. She read the insert inside of the CD case again. It had been recorded when Spike was her age, 16. How someone her age could be so accomplished, so amazingly gifted, she couldn’t comprehend.

Spike was unbelievable. Not only did he possess a skill that most people could never aspire to, he was physically beautiful and sweet. Buffy hadn’t forgotten how he’d talked her up when her mother came by to pick her up. There was no way he thought she was ‘quick’ or terribly smart. But he had said it, hoping to build her up, boost her ego and make her mom feel proud. Oh, Buffy wanted him to boost much, much more than her ego! (Though that could use some boosting as well!)

Buffy had never felt this kind of want for a man. It wasn’t just his looks any longer, his incredible talent also intrigued her. She wanted him. She wanted him in the worst way.

Buffy thought about Spike as she got ready for bed.

Then she slipped under the covers, pressing the start button on her stereo remote. Buffy listened to Spike’s performance, getting hotter and hornier. His hands -- they were so supple and agile. What sounds could they produce by playing over her body, she wondered. Buffy bet Spike knew where a woman’s clitoris was located -- unlike Angel. To feel his fingers touching her there... Buffy’s own right hand moved down to her pussy, touching and rubbing.

She was actually getting off thinking of him and listening to him playing.

“Spike,” Buffy groaned in a whisper, imagining his fingers touching her. “Ohhhh Spike!”

Buffy ended up having a better orgasm just thinking about the bleached blond pianist than she’d ever had with her actual boyfriend.

* * *

_The next lesson..._

"That's very good, Buffy. You've obviously been doing your homework."

Buffy grinned proudly. “I have! I felt bad that I was all poo-pooey about studying. So I wanted to prove that I could do it.”

Spike laughed. “Well, you’ve done it. I can tell you’ve worked on the books I gave you. I’m proud of you.”

Buffy turned red, looking away from his so-very-blue-eyes. She had masturbated to his image and music almost every night. It was a little wiggy looking him in the face after that. Buffy wanted to admit how she had ordered his CDs, but she worried that she’d give away how _very much_ she had enjoyed listening to them.

“I’m glad you’ve decided to give it a try, Buffy. I’ll do my best to instruct you, if you do your best to learn.”

“I will, Spike.” Buffy ran her right hand along the keys. “The piano really is a beautiful instrument. I’m excited about learning from you. When did you start playing?”

“Well, I started a bit early. One of those prodigy types.”

“That’s neat! How old were you?”

“I was 4.”

“WOW!” Buffy gaped at him. “That’s practically a baby! You could play at that age?”

“That’s when I started my love affair with the piano. It took a bit for me to do well.”

“How long?”

“Buffy, we shouldn’t be talking about me. This is about you.”

“I know. But I’m interested.” She smiled broadly. “I want to know more about my wonderful teacher.”

Spike laughed. “Okay, I’ll answer your questions. I just don’t want you to feel discouraged. I was a rare case, someone who had an inborn talent for playing.”

“I won’t be discouraged. I just want to know.”

“I started playing when I was 4. My mother was a musician, so there was a piano in the house for me to play around with. It felt like I had played before. I just knew how to play certain things without being shown. I’ve always had a photographic memory, only with music. I can play anything that I listen to.”

“Oh, that’s so cool!” Buffy said. “I’ve heard of people who can... what’s it called... play by ear?”

“Yes,” Spike said, grinning at her. “That’s it. I can hear anything and just play it.”

“Wow...” Buffy shook her head. “That’s so amazing! I wish I had some skill like that.”

“I’m sure you have some talent or skill that comes naturally to you.”

Buffy looked down, shaking her head. “Nope. I’m stupid.”

“Don’t say that!”

Buffy looked up at his vehemence. She blinked at the fire in his eyes.

“Don’t ever put yourself down, Buffy.” Spike put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. “You are special. It doesn’t matter if you don’t have obvious gifts. I know that you have something special inside of you, just waiting to get out. Don’t doubt yourself.”

Buffy felt so turned on, she couldn’t stand it! She said quietly, “Okay... I’ll... try to remember that.”

Spike stared at her a few moments longer, then smiled and backed off. “Sorry if I got too weird there...”

“No. I-I appreciate what you said.”

“I just believe strongly that everyone has something special about them. There could be a million things you’re meant to do. You just have to find the right one.” Spike looked back at her. “Piano or music might not be your ‘certain something’, but playing will give you benefits.”

“Like what?”

“Like... when I’ve played in the past, I’ve felt such... peace. Such oneness with the universe.” Spike looked at her and laughed. “Hope I don’t sound like too much of a hippie. But music can really help you relax, whether playing or listening to it.”

“Oh, I agree!” Buffy said, nodding avidly. “It can be a balm for the soul.”

Spike tilted his head to the left and smiled in a most sexy way. “Yeah. That’s it, exactly.”

Buffy’s insides puddled. Could Spike look any more delicious? Before she could control her mouth, she said, “I loved the Chopin and Mozart pieces on your CDs.”

Spike’s smile quirked, his brows lowered. “You’ve listened to some of my performances?”

Buffy knew that she was blushing hard. “Yeah, I... I ordered some of your stuff when I started. I wanted to hear you play.”

“Buffy, that’s so studious of you. You must really care about the quality of your lessons to check up on your instructor.”

“Well, yeah... But I really wanted to see what your stuff sounded like. My mom said you were ‘brilliant’. I wanted to hear for myself.”

“And the verdict?”

She blinked, looking into his eyes and wishing she could kiss him. ”Brilliant.”

Spike blushed a little and shook his head. “What you would say. Your own word or words.”

“I’d say... beautiful. Passionate... Powerful.”

“The original composers are the ones to credit. They created the pieces.”

“Yeah, but you were the one who brought them to life. You interpreted it for those people, like me, who couldn’t duplicate it. You made it beautiful and accessible. You don‘t understand, I _never_ listened to classical music -- voluntarily -- before. But I got interested in hearing it last week. I like it now.”

“Really? You do?

“Uh-huh! It’s -- um -- I don’t know the right word....”

“Just use the words you know.”

“It’s so... nuanced? I’m not sure if that’s right. But I mean that it takes for you to _really_ listen to ’get it’.”

Spike nodded, smiling lopsidedly. “That’s a very apt description.”

“You’re amazing, Spike,” she said, tilting her head to the side.

Spike swallowed at the passion and admiration he saw in her eyes as she spoke. “Th-thank you, Buffy.” He looked away. “I’m... very flattered that I’ve inspired a new appreciation for the Masters in you.”

“You have! I really like Chopin. And tons of others. Beethoven is cool, I’d heard some of his stuff before, but it’s much cooler than I first thought.”

“You know, Beethoven was so impassioned when he played, that keys and strings often went flying into the air?” Spike laughed.

Buffy smiled and raised her eyebrows. “Really? Wow! He must have been strong!”

“Perhaps he was, but pianos weren’t built as sturdily as they are today.”

“Who’s your favorite composer?” Buffy asked.

“There are so many that I love and admire. But I’d have to say Mozart is the one I most enjoy.”

“Mozart, yeah. I saw the movie! He was cool!”

Spike smiled. “Yeah, that was a good movie. What sort of things do you enjoy doing?”

Buffy looked away, shyly. “Oh, just stupid stuff. Not like the stuff you do.”

“Stop that.”

His tone made her look up at him again.

“Buffy, nothing you enjoy or you’re good at could be _stupid_. If there’s something that you love, don’t be ashamed or embarrassed of it. Embrace it.”

Buffy felt so warm and comfortable with him. Maybe she even... loved him a little bit. “I... um, am good at gymnastics.”

“Well, there you go! That’s not something everyone can do,” Spike said, smiling at her.

“I guess.” Buffy blushed.

“Everyone has something that makes them special. But that doesn’t mean we can’t learn other things, or develop additional skills.” Geez, when did he get so bloody optimistic? Buffy just seemed to bring that side out in him. “Maybe your forte is more in the physical realm, but you can still learn how to play an instrument well.”

“Do you think I can get good enough to be in a band?”

“A band?”

“Um, yeah. My friend Willow and I want to start a rock band and I need to learn how to play something. I decided on the piano.”

Spike smiled, his face was actually starting to ache from smiling at Buffy so much. “That’s wonderful, Buffy. I think you can do anything you put your mind to. I can’t objectively say after only two lessons, but if you keep up your commitment? I don’t doubt you can do anything. You’re a girl who goes after what she wants, I can tell.”

“Yeah,” Buffy breathed. Thinking that HE was what she wanted most of all. No man -- no one, for that matter -- had ever talked to her like this before. Her parents had done the whole ‘you can be President Buffy’ speech. But when he said it, she really believed it.

“There’s nothing like making or listening to music. It can inspire you. It can take you to peaks and valleys of emotion that you never imagined. It can make you _feel_.”

Buffy nodded, her lips parted, gazing at Spike.

They were beginning to get lost in each other’s eyes....

“I really appreciate all the nice things you said, Spike. I’ll remember what you said.” Buffy touched his knee, not in a seductive way, more of a friendly gesture. Though she wanted it to be much _friendlier_.

Spike blinked, sliding his leg out from under her hand. “No problem, Buffy. Um, let’s... let’s move on to the next lesson. We can’t spend the whole time gabbing, can we? I think you’re ready for another song. How about,” he turned some pages, “’Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star’?” He hoped she couldn’t tell how rattled he was.

“Mozart wrote that, right?” Buffy asked.

Spike smiled at her. “Yeah. He did.”

 

The rest of the lesson went on without further incident.

* * *

Spike was in bed, halfway between sleep and wakefulness. His mind drifted on its own.

Buffy.

Golden-haired, sweet, pretty Buffy. 

She smelled so good today, that delicious pastry smell. When she'd touched his knee, he had to keep from shivering and his eyes from fluttering. It was just his luck that it took a 16-year-old to make him feel like a man again -- sure of himself, strong, amorous, virile... horny.

Very, very horny.

What if it were possible? What if it were okay to touch her? To be with her....

Spike smiled softly at that train of thought. His mind created a happy scenario where he could have everything he wanted with no moral difficulties or consequences...

 

_He imagined the lesson he'd given her earlier today, going a bit differently..._

Buffy took off her jacket. Spike was turned towards her, sitting on the piano bench.

Spike, not concerned about being caught leering at her, smiled and raked his eyes over her body. He curled his tongue up over his top teeth.

"You see something you like?" Buffy asked, smiling right back at him. She batted her eyes coquettishly.

"Yes. Most definitely."

Buffy swung her hips, walking over to him. He unhesitatingly put his hands on her hips, looking up at her face.

"I want you, Spike," Buffy moaned. "I want to feel your hands all over me!"

Spike stood up, pulling her up against his body. He kissed her hard on the lips. Their tongues pushed into the other’s mouths, dueling passionately.

"Mmmm! Spike!"

"Buffy!" Spike breathed, moving his hand up under her shirt. He palmed one of her firm tits, squeezing and rubbing the nipple.

Buffy pulled away from him. With a depraved twist to her lips, she dropped down to her knees, running her hands down his body to his waist. "Can I suck your cock?" she asked, already pulling down his zipper. “Let me do it to you, Spike. I want to do it!”

"Yes! God, yes!"

Buffy smiled up at him as she released him from his pants. She licked it a few times, then surrounded the head with her lips. She moaned, sliding her mouth down around him.

"Oh Buffy--Suck it! God--Suck my cock, pet!" Spike yelled deliriously.

 

In reality, Spike was smiling slightly and moaning. His hand sought out his hardening dick under the covers. He started stroking himself in time with the Fantasy Buffy's mouth.

"Ahhh--Yes, Buffy!" he whispered.

Spike suddenly snapped out of the fantasy, realizing what he was doing. He dropped his cock like it was a hot iron and sat up in bed, looking spooked.

Spike was upset with himself. "Oh God, what am I doing?! I can't think of her like that! She's a little girl!" He put his hands over his eyes.

His inner-voice said, _'She's young, but she's not a little girl. She's a woman. C'mon, how long has it been since a woman made you hard? How long since you wanted a woman? You know you want her! That high, perky little ass. Those mouthwatering tits. Those juicy lips....'_

"No," Spike groaned. "No, I won't think of her like that again. I won't. It's wrong!"

The voice added sarcastically, _'Yeah. Good luck with all that, mate!'_

"Shower. Cold shower," he muttered, stumbling out of bed.

Spike would do whatever it took to get the improper thoughts for his student out of his head.

* * *

_Buffy had a dream of her own that night..._

She saw a large, soft bed covered in violet-colored silk sheets and pillows.

She saw herself and Spike in the middle of the bed, their limbs entangled, his body draped over hers.

"Oh Buffy," Spike kissed her neck. "I adore you! I worship you!"

"Yes! Tell me more!" Buffy grinned, running her hands up his arms.

“I love you! You are my Goddess!”

“Oh Spike! I adore you too!”

“You’re so beautiful. I must have you!”

“Ohhhh!” Buffy moaned. “Take me, Spike! I want you so bad!”

“Uhhh--Buffy! I want you too! I love you!”

“Ohh! Oh Spike! I love you!”

 

Just as his big, hard cock (she knew he had to be well-endowed; she just knew it) was pushing against her, Buffy was awakened by a knocking on her bedroom door.

“Buffy, honey? Are you awake? Your alarm went off, but you didn’t get up. You feel okay?”

“Uh... Yeah, Mom. I’m... awake.”

_‘Shit! Damn! Fuck!’_ Buffy thought, pounding her fists on her mattress. In her dream, she was just about to get some Spike lovin’. 

She’d never get any of that in real life... or would she? What if she could seduce him? What if she could make him weaken (from silly age concerns) and horny enough to take her as his lover? Oh... that would be perfect! Buffy would have him. It was decided, Buffy would set out on a campaign of seduction. Age difference or no, Buffy wanted Spike. It was critical that she at least try.

Next week, she would begin. She hopped out of bed to get ready for school.


	3. Great Balls of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kewl banners by Echidna, Spike-Love-45, and Joy

 

Buffy took extra time to gussy herself up before the next lesson.

Willow drove her to Spike’s house after school. Buffy changed into a sexier outfit in the car on the way over, a white leather mini-skirt and matching white leather sleeveless top. She spritzed on some 'Yummy Body Spray' (the pastry smell which Spike secretly found so appealing) and applied some fresh makeup in the passenger side mirror.

"You sure you don't want me to come back and pick you up after the lesson?" Willow asked.

"Nah, I can walk home. It's not too far."

"You're lucky your mom won't see you dolled-up like that."

Buffy wasn't concerned. "She'll be at the gallery for a few more hours. Unless she decides to leave early again. I hope she doesn't do that... She'd bitch my ears off if she saw me come home dressed different than when I left in the morning."

Willow glanced at Buffy. “You look like you’re going on a date.”

“I am, in a way.” Buffy smacked her lips together to evenly distribute her chocolate flavored lip gloss.

“He’s going to know something’s up. You look too good.”

Buffy smiled. “Thanks. But if he asks, I’ll just say something like I always dress up extra nice on Fridays for school.”

“I still want to meet him too.”

“Why don‘t you come up to the house with me? Spike said it was cool.” Buffy had broached the subject of bringing a friend to meet him, and Spike had said that would be fine, as long as it didn’t take too much time away from the lesson.

They got to his house. Buffy knocked on the door.

“Do I look alright?” she asked anxiously.

“Yes, Buffy. You look great. His eyes will bug out on stalks and wave up and down, like this,” Willow demonstrated by raising her fists to her face, poking her index fingers out and wiggling them.

The girls giggled.

Buffy frowned when Spike didn’t answer the door after a minute. She knocked again.

He still didn’t answer.

“He has to be home, his car is in the driveway,” Buffy said, puzzled.

Willow rang the doorbell. “Maybe he took a nap and didn’t wake up on time?”

"Oh, what if he's sick or hurt!?" Buffy made a worried face, twisting her hands together. "Maybe we should go in to make --"

They heard someone coming to the door quickly. Spike opened it and blinked at the two girls.

"Buffy," Spike said, out of breath and looking at her in a surprised way, "what are you doing here?" He looked at his wristwatch.

Buffy couldn't speak. Her mouth twitched as if to say something, but nothing came out. She looked at him owlishly. Spike was only wearing a pair of black shorts, sneakers and a towel over his left shoulder. His bare upper body shone with sweat. It was like Buffy had died and gone to Heaven.

Willow was ogling Spike too, but she snapped out of it first. "Uh, Hi! I'm Willow, Buffy's best friend. I hope it's okay that I wanted to meet you." She stuck her hand out.

Spike looked to Willow and smiled. "Hello, Willow. Of course it's okay. I'd shake your hand but I'm pretty sweaty at the moment. I was having a workout in the basement when I heard the bell."

"Oh," Willow giggled, "I understand."

Willow's distraction of Spike gave Buffy enough time to get her brain working again. She cleared her throat, trying to only look at his face.

He turned back to Buffy. "Why are you so early?"

"I'm here for my lesson like every Friday."

Spike checked his watch again. "But it's only quarter to 3."

"Um, actually it's about 4:10."

Willow nodded in confirmation.

"What? Bloody hell! My watch must've stopped." Spike put the watch to his ear. "This fucking thing cost me --" He stopped, looking guilty. "Oh... I'm sorry. I shouldn't... talk like that in front of you girls."

They smiled.

"We go to public school," Willow said. "We hear _much_ worse during the course of the day."

The three of them chuckled.

"Damn, I'm sorry, Buffy. I hate to cause you to miss a lesson. We can reschedule or, if you don't mind, you can wait a few minutes while I clean up and hop in the shower?"

Buffy's eyes wanted to roll back at the thought -- Spike in the shower. 

Spike standing under the spray, rivulets of water cascading down his hard body. Little mini-rivers streaming downwards, fat beads of water clinging to cut muscles here and there. Wet skin glistening. His head tilted back, eyes closed. Buffy's mind created the picture. The picture transformed into a porno, as she saw herself stepping into the shower with him, wearing only a smile. She would pick up a bar of soap and a washcloth and begin the happy task of soaping up that fabulous torso. Spike would smile at her, welcoming her hands on his body. He would put his hands on her waist and pull her in for a full-body hug. Then he would move in for a wet, passionate kiss...

Willow saw that Buffy was having some trouble, must have been Spike's mention of taking a shower. She saved Buffy's bacon again by distracting him. "That would be cool, Spike. I can call you 'Spike', right?"

Spike smiled warmly at the cute redhead. "Yes, that's fine."

Willow beamed. "Well, why don't you go ahead and wash up. I can keep Buffy company while you're gone. Maybe she can show me some of the stuff she's learned so far."

"How's that sound to you, Buffy?" Spike asked.

"G-good. Yeah, let's do that…"

 

As he showed the girls in and left to take a fast shower, Spike tried getting his racing thoughts together. 

Buffy looked fantastic! Those clothes she was wearing were tight in all the right places. Her lips were so shiny and full. Her appearance gave him highly indecent thoughts.

He also hadn't intended to ever show this much of his body to Buffy -- or any teenaged girl. He was practically nude, if it weren't for his shorts. He felt self-conscious, especially with the lewd, inappropriate thoughts Buffy caused to stampede through his brain.

 

"Wowie!" Willow giggled, blushing and covering her mouth with her hand. "He is built really nice! I wouldn't associate rippling abs and firm pecs with classical musicians ordinarily."

"I thought I was going to have a stroke!" Buffy whispered, leaning back on the couch. "God, he's so luscious! I've got to be able to get my hands on all of that salty goodness."

"Buffy, you have to try to stay cool. You totally spaced out. He's going to notice if you keep doing that."

"I couldn't help it! I knew he was in good shape but that... that's beyond 'good shape'! My brain locked up."

Willow smiled. "Yeah, I saw it happen. The shower thing got to you, eh?"

Buffy giggled and blushed. "Mmmhmm! I started imagining the dirtiest thing in my mind."

"Tell me about it later," Willow said. "We don't want to get caught talking about that if he gets done quicker than expected."

Buffy looked toward the hallway where the bathroom was located and sighed. He was in there right now. Soapy, wet, and naked. If only she could make her fantasy come true...

 

Spike showered (a cold one) and changed in about 15 minutes. Then he was out and ready to start the week's lesson. 

He tried not dwelling on how good Buffy looked, but his eyes kept moving back to her chest, legs, or lips of their own volition.

Willow stayed, keeping quiet and sitting on the couch while Buffy had her lesson. They made a cute couple, she thought as she watched them sitting at the bench together. It was so exciting and sexy that Buffy wanted to go to bed with her music teacher. It was a naughty fantasy to lust for an older guy who also happened to be your teacher. Willow had had a few improper thoughts about her own Math teacher. Mmmmm, Mr. Goldstein. She just hoped that Buffy wouldn't get hurt as a result of whatever ended up happening.

Buffy stayed a little later to make up for the time they'd lost. Afterwards, they chatted a bit. The girls talked to Spike about the band they wanted to start. Willow was learning to play bass guitar from her boyfriend Oz.

Buffy and Willow were getting ready to leave.

"Spike," Buffy asked bashfully, "can I ask you for a favor?"

"Uh, yes, sure. What is it?"

"Could you play something for us? I'd love to hear you play."

"Don't you want to get going?" he asked.

"I don't mind staying to hear you perform. You don't mind either, right, Wills?"

"Right, I'd love to hear it too!"

Spike was reluctant, he usually only played for himself with no audience (with the exception of cousin Wesley, from time to time). But they were sweet girls, so he relented. "Okay, I'd be happy to play you something."

He adjusted his position on the bench and cracked his knuckles. The girls cringed and giggled.

"Sorry," Spike laughed. "But that helps warm up my fingers. What would you like me to play?"

"Something upbeat and bouncy," Buffy said.

Spike thought about it for a minute, then started playing. 'Alla Turca: Allegretto', the 3rd Movement from Sonata in A major, by Mozart -- it was a fast-paced piece he thought they would probably have heard in the past.

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Alla Turca: Allegretto - Mozart ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e62oOSRY4Ok)

}} 

 

Buffy grinned like an idiot as she listened to and watched Spike perform for them. His hands moved so fast and so gracefully, never faltering for a second. Flawlessly beautiful. She thought it was adorable the way his head kept nodding and moving from side to side along with the song. And she loved his 'playing face'. It was focused, concentrated and showed his passion for the music. His lips kept slightly pursing, making her want to plant a kiss on them. 

Dare she think it... 

His face looked almost _orgasmic_ as he played. Her insides were gooey and melty.

When he played the last chord and took his hands away from the keyboard, Buffy and Willow clapped and whistled.

"That was terrific, Spike!" Buffy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It was so beautiful, thanks!" Willow said.

Spike blushed a little at their praise. "Thank you, ladies. You're welcome."

He showed them to the door.

"Willow, you're welcomed to join Buffy for another lesson anytime."

It occurred to Spike that having Willow here could be a very good thing. Her presence could distract him from perving on Buffy in the future. Willow was a lovely girl too, but he didn't find himself attracted in the same way as he was to Buffy. He only felt like patting Willow on the head and pinching her cheek, she was so cute. Buffy, on the other hand, he had urges to pat her somewhere else and pinch a cheek located on another part of her body...

"Thanks, Spike! I'd love to come along again."

They said goodbye, then the girls went out and got back in Willow's car.

"He was so nice and handsome," Willow said, putting the key in the ignition. "I don't blame you a bit for having the hots for him. If I didn't have Oz, I might take some pie-ani lessons too," she giggled.

Buffy smiled, looking back at Spike's front door. "I wouldn't mind you coming with again, but I need to be alone with him more. If I want to get cozy with him, it has to be just the two of us."

Willow shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't horn in on your seduction time."

 

During the next week, Buffy and Spike thought about each other a lot.

Buffy reveled in thinking about him. 

Now she could picture his sexy, muscular body in her fantasies. The only part of him that she had to guess about was his penis, the rest of him was burned into her mind. If all went well, she'd know exactly what his dick looked like before too long.

Meanwhile, Spike felt guilty for thinking about her. 

The white outfit she'd worn hadn't helped matters. He had to fight more and more to keep from jacking off when thinking about her. Cold showers were starting to get tiresome. But Spike didn't want to give into his lusty thoughts. He looked forward to and dreaded their next lesson.

* * *

The next few weeks' lessons went well, in spite of the powerful urges they both had for each other.

Buffy had learned some new simple songs and was coming along in her studies. 

She also tried out some more sexy outfits on Spike, approving of the way he discreetly checked her out then purposely tried not looking again. He appeared to like the way she looked, that was a good step. She wanted to just jump his bones, but he'd need some time before she worked up to that. 

Buffy had a few more tricks up her sleeve to entice him.

 

They sat at the piano, it had been just a little over two months since they'd began. It was near the end of the lesson, and Spike was making a helpful notation in her music book.

Buffy's eyes drifted around the room while she waited for him to finish. She saw the picture of him and Jerry Lee Lewis again and smiled.

She turned back to him and said, “Spike, could you play something by Jerry Lee Lewis for me?"

“I could give you some CDs.”

“No, I'd like to hear you play it.”

“This time is about you, Buffy. I don’t want to take it up by playing with... playing myself. This is your time to --”

“Please, Spike? We're about done for the day anyway, right? I'd like to see how you do playing Rock 'n Roll piano." She grinned.

Spike hung his head in defeat, smiling. How could he refuse her? Especially when she smiled at him like that. "I s'pose I could play one little song for you."

Buffy clapped. "Yay!" she giggled. 

She got off the bench to give him room and went to sit on the couch. She sat attentively with her hands in her lap.

"I haven't played this for a while," Spike said, cracking his knuckles. "So don't be surprised if I screw it up."

"Spike, puh-lease! You keep all of those classical pieces in your head with no problem. And some of them are crazy-long!"

He laughed, "Yeah, but I meant the lyrics. And I'm not the best singer in the world. I hope my off-key caterwauling doesn’t scar you for life.”

“Stop telling me how much I’m going to hate it and sing already,” Buffy said with a wink.

Ah, she winked at him... Spike cleared his throat. “Right. Also, don’t be alarmed if I make sudden, unexpected movements. I like to channel Jerry Lee when I play this. It‘s my favorite.”

“Okay, got it.” Buffy smiled.

Spike took a moment, then put his hands on the keys. 

He was feeling happy and excited about playing for her. He hadn’t played this in a long time, mostly because he needed to be in a good mood to do it. He looked at her and smiled toothily as he began.

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Great Balls of Fire - Jerry Lee Lewis ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jt0mg8Z09SY)

}} 

 

“You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, but what a thrill  
Goodness gracious -- Great balls of fire-ah!”

Spike started pounding the keys and sliding his hands along.

“I laughed at love cause I thought it was funny  
You came along and mooo-ved me, honey  
I changed my mind, this world is fine  
Goodness gracious -- Great balls of fire-ah!

Kiss me, baby  
Mmmmm, feels good!”

Buffy got chills from the way he looked and sounded just then. Spike humming was definitely of the good. She hoped it wasn’t obvious that she was creaming her panties.

“Hold me, baby  
Wellllll, I want to love you like a looover should  
You're fine, so kind  
Got to tell this world that you're mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

I chew my nails and then I twiddle my thumbs  
I'm real nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baby, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious -- Great balls of fire-ah!”

Buffy thrilled as Spike’s hands slid wildly up and down the keyboard and he pulverized the keys. She smiled wider with delight and surprise, when he stood up abruptly, knocking the piano bench over with the backs of his legs. He was giving her a good show. He bounced in place, hammering away at the keys and nodding his head hard, knocking loose his platinum curls from the taming hair gel he used.

Buffy gulped at how fuckably gorgeous and wild he was right now. When he sang some of the lyrics, his eyes and his smile had widened. He was really having fun doing this. That made Buffy feel even better. It made her happy to see him happy.

“Welllll, kiss me, baby  
Mmmmmmm, feels good!  
Hold me, baby!  
Welllll, I want to love you like a loooover should  
You're fine, so kind  
Got to tell this world that you're mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

I chew my nails and then I twiddle my thumbs  
I'm real nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baby, drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious -- Great balls of fire-ah!”

His arched hands struck a chord four times hard in rapid succession. Then he straightened up, smoothing back his hair and smiling proudly, breathing hard from the spirited performance.

Buffy jumped up to her feet, bouncing, applauding and grinning from ear to ear. “Oh my God, Spike! That was so wonderful! You rock!”

“Thank you, thank you.” Spike bowed at the waist, chuckling. “I remembered the words, so that’s good.”

“It was better than good!” She moved closer to him. “I’ve never seen you like that... All wild-eyed and rockin’. It was so much fun to see!”

“Glad you liked it, Buffy. I had fun playing it for you too,” he said, setting the piano bench back upright. “It’s been awhile.”

“Thanks for doing that for me.” Buffy surprised him when he stood back upright by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Spike was paralyzed. 

Buffy’s body was pressed against him. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. Her pert breasts and flat stomach were flush up against his torso. He smelled her delicious scent up close. His arms went loosely around her middle, afraid of hugging her any harder.

She continued, “I really enjoyed it. Thanks! You‘re so sweet to indulge me like that!”

He found the power to speak, by some means. “Th-that’s alright, Buffy.”

Though she could stay like this forever, Buffy made herself let him go and step back. She couldn’t stop smiling, even if someone had offered to pay her to stop.

“Maybe you could play something else next week? I‘d love that.”

“Um, maybe. If we have time.” Spike tried kick-starting his brain.

“Maybe another Jerry Lee Lewis song? You kinda adopted a southern accent when you were singing, that was neat!”

“Well, I-I, uh, tend to do that when I play his songs. Like I said, I channel him....”

“I loved it! Maybe you can teach me that song when I'm ready. Well, I’d better get going home. I’ll see you next week, Spike!”

“Bye, Buffy.”

Buffy said goodbye then left.

Spike sat on the couch, hanging his head back and trying to rid himself of the very amorous feelings he’d had when Buffy was hugging him. 

Then he thought about the song he’d sang for her. In retrospect, that wasn’t a good choice to do for Buffy -- it was too much like his own wicked thoughts.

‘Great Balls of Fire’ was too much like the real situation, now that he took the time to examine it. Great balls of fire, indeed... Besides the way his nether regions felt when around her, Buffy definitely made him crazy. She was (knowingly or not) breaking his will. Spike had a bad opinion, to say the least, about love, since his experience with Dru. Buffy unquestionably moved him. Spike knew it would feel wonderful if she kissed him, and he’d want to declare to the world that she was his (Though that wouldn't be advisable, it being illegal and all). He wanted to hold her like a lover should, and she was so fine...

Trouble. He was in so much bloody trouble...

 

Buffy almost skipped all the way home. 

Seeing Spike so revved up was a lovely sight. She had a little more fantasy fuel for those lonely, lonely nights. He could do rockin’ numbers just as well as the beautiful, flowing classical pieces. Was there anything he couldn’t do?

Next week, she’d ramp things up a bit. If she strung out the seduction too long, she’d go nuts!

* * *

“Buffy, I have a date tonight,” Joyce said, trying not to cringe at her daughter’s possible reaction.

“A date!? That’s great, Mom!” Buffy said without a note of anger. She was happy that her mom was getting back into the game. “Who are you going out with?”

Joyce was so relieved. It was unpredictable how a child of divorce would react to their parents dating new people. “It’s, uh, Wesley. From the gallery,” she confessed with a crimson blush.

“Oh! Spike’s cousin!” Buffy giggled. “The one with --” they both said at the same time, “the glasses and the cute butt!”

“That’s the one,” Joyce agreed. “You’re okay with it?”

“Yeah, Mom. Don’t worry about me. I want you to have fun and enjoy yourself.”

Joyce hugged her daughter. “Thank you, honey. I’m so relieved you’re okay with it.”

“Of course I am, Mom. I like Wes. He seems a little stuffy, but nice.”

"He's not stuffy," Joyce defended him. "He's refined and cultured. And... just a little bit of a snob, but he's got a softer side that I plan on nurturing."

"You two kids go out and have a good time. But not too good, young lady!" Buffy winked at her mother.

"Oh, Buffy, stop that!" Joyce laughed. "You're bad!"

_'Bad to the bone,'_ Buffy thought.

* * *

Joyce made a habit of calling Spike once a week to make sure he got her check, and to see how Buffy was coming along.

"I have to thank you again, Spike. Buffy is really enjoying learning from you. I hear classical music coming from her bedroom all the time. That's quite an improvement over the pop music, believe me!" Joyce laughed.

Spike laughed too. "You're welcome, Joyce. Buffy's really trying. Though I've noticed that she tries to jump ahead to other lessons too much. I've talked to her about that. I understand, she's just excited."

"She really is," Joyce agreed. "I either hear her listening to CDs or playing the keyboard in her room constantly. I've never seen Buffy so driven. It's a credit to you."

Spike felt guilty every time he talked to Joyce. She was entrusting her daughter to him, and he had so many indecent thoughts about the girl. Though he still managed to be able to give Buffy musical instruction, he was grateful for that.

He said, "The credit goes to Buffy. She's the one putting forth the effort. And you should pat yourself on the back too. She wouldn't have begun lessons if you hadn't given her the nudge that she needed."

Joyce did feel proud of the fact that Buffy had found love for something because of her suggestions. "I'm glad that you and Buffy have a rapport. She really admires you."

"Uh, I admire her, as well. Buffy's very... enthusiastic. Full of life."

Joyce chuckled, "She's all abuzz about her lesson this Friday. I think she wants to impress you.”

Spike thought, _‘That’s the problem. She impresses me too much...’_

He heard Buffy’s voice in the background, “Hey, are you guys conspiring against me? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, Buffy,” Joyce said. “Don’t be so paranoid! We’re just discussing how well you’re doing.”

“Oh, that’s okay then,” Buffy laughed. “Hi, Spike!” she said loudly so that he could hear.

Spike said hello back.

“I can’t wait for our lesson this week!” Buffy said, her voice trailing off as she left the room.

He couldn’t wait either. He wanted to see her again... very, very much.

Spike ended the call quickly, but politely, after that. He couldn’t talk to Joyce while wondering what Buffy might be wearing at the moment. He felt so dirty.

* * *

_The next Friday..._

One of the things Buffy hadn’t shared with Spike was that she was a member of the Sunnydale High Razorbacks cheerleading squad. She was only an alternate, so she didn’t see a lot of cheering action, but she still had the outfit and, by God, she was going to use it!

As was becoming tradition, Willow drove Buffy to Spike’s house after school, allowing Buffy to change clothes and pretty herself up. After Willow dropped her off, wishing her luck in her campaign, Willow headed for home.

Buffy knocked on the door, anxious to see Spike’s reaction to her outfit.

She wasn’t disappointed.

Spike opened the door with a smile. "Hi, Buffy. How are..." His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Hi, Spike!" Buffy said gleefully.

"What's, uh... You're a cheerleader?" he asked numbly. His body was humming as his eyes fed the visual stimulus to his brain.

"Yeah, it's a silly uniform, isn't it?" Buffy played with the sides of her short flared skirt, lifting it up a little.

"It's... nice." It was more than 'nice'.

What was it about a cheerleader that turned most men on instantly? Spike discovered that he was no exception. His mouth watered, his hands shook, his heart pounded, his cock twitched. Though it had a lot more to do with the person wearing the clothes than the clothes themselves. He yearned for Buffy as it was, but adding the cheerleader aspect made it even... _harder_ to endure.

Buffy came in, depositing her bag and jacket on the chair, as usual. 

Spike licked his lips and gulped, unintentionally staring at her ass sway as she walked. The backs of her thighs looked so smooth and inviting. His tongue curled to his top lip, slowly rubbing -- he wanted to lick a line up the backs of her thighs and...

Spike looked away, closing the door and praying for strength. He held in a whimper of want and frustration.

"I had cheerleading stuff to do and didn't have time to change," Buffy lied. "I hope it won't be too distracting for you."

Spike looked at her nervously. In a rush, he said, "Distracting? Why would it distract me? I'm fine -- I'm not distracted by it!"

Buffy hid a smile from him. It was affecting him all right! "I mean, the colors are so bright and glaring. I can change if it's too much."

"No... no, it's fine. Colors are good. I'm going to get a drink, be right back." Spike went to the kitchen to compose himself.

He thought, _'OhGodOhGodOhGod! Calm down! Snap out of it, wanker! Focus on the lesson! Fuck! She looks so bloody sexy!'_

Spike drank a few glasses of cold water in a row.

 

Eventually, Spike got his mind back in order. He was able to go back out in the living room and give Buffy her lesson. He was making a strong effort not to be distracted.

Buffy was disappointed. 

Whatever pep talk he'd given himself in the kitchen had worked. Spike wasn't leering, ogling, undressing her with his eyes or anything! He was back in control and all business. Well, at least she had the pleasure of knowing that his first look at her had made him speechless.

They finished the lesson with Spike marking down which things he wanted her to practice.

Buffy had an idea to get Spike's mind focused back on her body. "Hey, I have a kooky idea!" Buffy said, grinning.

Spike smirked, looking up at her. "Kooky, eh? Sounds interesting. What is it?"

"Would you like me to do a cheer for you? Since I'm dressed for it and everything."

His smirk faltered, his eyes widened imperceptibly. His mind shifted right back into forbidden territory. “A cheer?”

“Yeah, let me show you one!” Buffy hopped up and skipped to the back door. “It’ll be better outside, I’ll have more room.”

“O-okay...” Spike didn’t want to see this, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. She seemed so keen on showing off for him... It wasn’t her fault he had a perverted mind.

He slowly made his way to the back porch. Buffy was standing in the middle of the backyard, bouncing on her heels and smiling.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

Buffy did a simple cheer, your basic, ‘Gooooooo, Razorbacks!’. 

The main thing she wanted to demonstrate was her flexibility. She did everything she could think of: cartwheels, handsprings, backbends, and flips, she did a few air splits as well.

Buffy knew that she was going to be sore from not warming up sufficiently, but she could deal with it. A hot bath later would take care of _most_ of her aches. She ended with a full split on the ground, nearly at Spike’s feet. Buffy grinned, tried to catch her breath and raised her arms in the air.

“Well? Did you like it?” she asked.

Spike nodded, putting a casual smile on. “That was very impressive, Buffy. You were wonderful!”

“Thanks!” Buffy said happily and stood up, brushing off her legs and skirt. “I was hoping you wouldn’t think it was dumb.”

“No, I thought it was marvelous. You’re very... athletic.” It was taking every bit of strength in his body not to show his real opinion. He’d almost had to sit down while watching her go through her routine, it made him weak with lust. He made sure to shield his crotch from her sight. He didn’t have a -- pardon the pun -- full-blown erection yet, but there was movement in that region.

“Thanks, you’re so sweet!” Buffy breezed by him, back into the house.

Spike stayed on the porch a moment longer, taking much needed breaths before following her.

Buffy put her jacket on, then picked up her bag. “Bye, Spike. See you next week!”

“Bye. Careful walking home,” Spike said. 

He had to get her out of the house -- now! His dick was getting much more insistent on getting some attention. It was growing and extending, whether he wanted it to or not.

When she was out the front door, Spike closed it and leaned his forehead against it. He closed his eyes and gasped for breath, finally able to let himself react.

Spike gulped, breathing through his nose. "Shit -- Shit -- Shit!"

His hard-on wasn't going to go away. In fact, it was getting more urgent with the passing seconds. He couldn't stop picturing her wearing that cute little cheerleading uniform, smiling and doing splits, cartwheels, jumping up and down...

His left hand went to his crotch, rubbing his stiff cock through his pants. He groaned, knowing that he had to do it this time. His hands got ahead of his mind, starting to undo his belt. Wanking it was a must.

"No, not in the bloody living room," he said under his breath.

Spike hurried to the bathroom, that being the first destination that popped into his mind. As soon as he was in the door, he undid his pants and took his hard cock out. He started stroking up and down.

"Just this once," he panted. "I'll do it just this once."

Spike closed his eyes, leaning on the sink with one hand while his other worked his dick. His movements got progressively more frantic. 

In his mind, Buffy was sitting on the sink (wearing her blue and gold cheerleading outfit, her short skirt pushed up around her waist) with her legs wrapped around him as he fucked her. She scratched at him and moaned as he dove in and out. Her pussy would probably be oh-so-tight and cozy, Spike tightened his grip around his shaft to simulate what he imagined Buffy's pussy would feel like.

"Uhhh! Yeah Buffy! So good! So beautiful! Ahhh!" Spike moaned, fucking his hips forward rapidly. 

His flowing pre-cum helped lubricate his hand's action. His hand flew up and down near the top, he felt the cum start its swift journey from his balls. He gave one more solid thrust into his hand, grunted and spewed his seed on the top of the sink. A few ropes shot up into the air, splashing on the medicine cabinet mirror.

*Knock* *Knock*

Spike's eyes opened wide.

"Spike, are you in there?" Buffy's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Buffy!?" he wheezed, still in the throes of his orgasm.

His possessed hand kept jerking his cock. The hand made it clear that it wouldn't stop until it was done -- unfortunately, this was the hardest he had cum in memory. His hips continued jerking, spunk kept flying.

"I knocked on the front door but you didn't answer. I'm sorry that I let myself back in, but I think I might have lost an earring here. Either in the backyard or in the living room. I'm going to look around for it, okay?"

"Y-yeah -- okay!" Spike said, trying not to panic, clenching his teeth and praying she wouldn't detect anything in his voice. He gripped the edge of the sink, biting his tongue to keep from moaning out loud.

Buffy was going to ask him if he were feeling alright. His voice sounded funny. But it wasn't cool to hassle people when they were in the bathroom. Could he be 'charming the cobra' in there? Was Spike 'jacking the beanstalk'? She felt weak just thinking about him doing that. Best not to imagine that.

"I'm going to check the living room first."

Spike heard her walking away. Finally his fountain dried up. Spike breathed laboriously, slumping against the wall. 

"God... Oh God," he whispered. He felt exhausted, ashamed and appalled with himself. Spike pushed away from the wall and began cleaning up fast, starting by washing his hands and dick clean of jiz.

In low tones, he berated himself, "What the bloody hell's wrong with me!? I'm a pervert! I‘m such a bloody pervert!"

Spike shuddered at the thought of what would have happened had he gone with his first instinct and jacked off in the living room. Buffy might have seen him!

"Never again -- I'm never doing that again!" he declared, scrubbing his splooge from the mirror and sink.

A few minutes later, there was another rap on the bathroom door.

"Spike, I found it. It was in the grass in the backyard. Must have fallen off when I was doing my cheer," Buffy laughed.

"Oh... okay. Glad... you found it," Spike said, still cleaning.

“Well, I guess I’ll go... See ya.”

“B-bye, Buffy. See you next time.”

Buffy paused. She had to ask. “You’re not sick or anything, are you?”

He thought, _‘Oh, I’m sick alright! I’m a perverted old pillock who fantasizes and wanks it thinking about a teenaged student!’_

Spike said out loud, “N-no. I’m fine. Don’t concern yourself, pet.” He groaned softly. _‘Shit, I called her ‘pet’...’_

Buffy’s heart danced, warmness spread through her body. _‘Omigod! He called me ‘pet!'_

“Okay, bye!” Buffy walked away, feeling like she could walk on air.

Spike listened as the front door closed again. He sagged against the wall again for support.

“What am I going to do? God... this isn’t good...”

Spike was very, very attracted to Buffy. He couldn’t deny it, but he could still beat himself up about it. He’d broken down and actively fantasized about having sex with her while masturbating. He had wanted to keep from doing that. But Buffy made him weak, she excited him like no woman ever had.

It disturbed him that his attraction for her was progressing. It had gone from being physically attracted, to genuinely enjoying talking and spending time with her, to finding her even more alluring -- and now he was actually touching himself while imagining shagging her.

Other women. 

There had to be other women he could possibly be interested in. Preferably women over the age of 18. 

Maybe he was coming out of a sort of hibernation. Maybe he was only feeling these things for Buffy because he had more contact with her than anyone else…?

Spike thought he’d try actively going out and chatting up some women. He had to do _something_. That, and buy some Playboys. He needed to get Buffy out of his head and another woman in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Great Balls Of Fire’ lyrics by Hammer/Blackwell


	4. Crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Echidna, Spike-Love-45, and Joy

**Chapter 4: Crescendo**

 

_Crescendo: (Italian, meaning 'growing')_

 

Spike went to The Bronze, a local nightspot.

He was wearing a dark-blue silk shirt, black jeans, and a leather duster coat he'd bought a few years back while in Italy. He had a pair of black shit-kicker boots on, fancy shoes just weren't his cuppa. His hair was gelled, just enough to keep his curls from going crazy.

Spike thought he looked alright, good enough to maybe attract a woman's attention. This was a big step in getting the beautiful Buffy out of his naughty thoughts.

He had a few drinks, listened to the live band and stayed near the bar. Spike wasn't comfortable. It was strange being out at a club after cloistering himself away for such a long time. It didn't feel right.

It didn't take long for a female to sidle up next to him.

"The band is good, aren't they?" she asked.

Spike turned to her with a friendly smile. "Yeah, they're good."

"My name's Anya. Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins."

Spike chuckled, "That's quite a name. I'm Spike. Spike Eddowes."

Now, Anya was the kind of woman he had hoped to meet. She looked young, but not too young. She had blonde-streaked, slightly curly, short hair. Very pretty, with dark eyes. Good figure too.

They shook hands. Anya made no effort to hide the fact that she was checking him out. Spike cleared his throat, uncomfortable with being so openly appraised.

"That's a very nice coat," she said, fingering the leather on his sleeve.

"Thanks, got it in Italy."

Anya leaned in close so that she could be heard over the music, and so that she could just be closer to the handsome blond. "I love the way leather feels on my skin. So soft and supple, so sensuous..."

"Uh, yeah. Leather's... nice. A good, dependable material..."

Anya got to the real reason she had approached him, life was too short to beat around the bush. "Are you married and/or involved with someone, Spike?"

"No. I'm single." Getting nervous, Spike took another drink of his beer. This woman didn't waste any time.

"Good. I am, too. I came here hoping to find someone to give me many orgasms tonight," Anya said boldly.

Spike almost choked on his beer. He covered his mouth to keep from spluttering.

"Oh, are you alright?" she asked, patting his back.

"Yeah," he rasped, looking at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you looking for a sex partner too, Spike?"

"Uh... I... don't know. I just wanted to meet some new people." This was moving a bit too fast for him!

"I'm very good, Spike," she leaned over, whispering in his ear. "I do everything. Even things that most American girls would think was gross. And I'm highly flexible."

 

Buffy, Willow and Oz were at The Bronze too, listening to the live music.

Buffy was bored. 

Oz and Willow were sharing some smoochies. It was best to avert ones eyes when the people you were with were doing that. Otherwise you looked like a perv. She happened to look towards the bar.

Spike!

Spike was here!

Buffy sat up straight, her heart beating double-time.

_'Omigod! Spike's here at the club! Oh, he looks so scrummy! And he.... Who's that he's talking to?! Oh, no! Anya Jenkins!? The nympho who owns the sex shop!'_

Anya had gained a reputation in Sunnydale for being brazen, blunt, sexually promiscuous, and brutally honest. She had no qualms about telling anyone about her active sex life. She did seem to be some kind of nympho with all of her sex talk, the numerous men she was seen around town with and the fact that she owned Sunnydale's premiere sex shop. You had to be a sex addict to actually want to run one of those stores. Buffy couldn't even build up the nerve to walk into that place. She saw Anya around town often, and once Anya had talked to her girls' Sex Ed class. That was quite an interesting and frank discussion.

Buffy was panicking. 

What if Spike started sleeping with and going out with Anya? What if he liked her? She hated even the thought of another woman touching him or kissing him the way she dreamed of doing herself. Jealousy was consuming her. She had to do something!

Buffy jumped up, Willow and Oz didn't even notice she was leaving. She had no idea what she would do or say, but she walked quickly to Spike and Anya at the bar. Anya was whispering something to him.

"Hi, Spike!"

Spike whipped his head at Buffy's voice. 

"Buffy?" He looked flustered, stepping away from Anya.

Buffy kept her true emotions hidden. "Are you here on a date?"

"Uh, no. I-I --" Spike stuttered.

"Hello, Buffy," Anya said. "How are you?"

"Um, hi, Anya. I'm fine."

"You know Spike? We've only just met, but we're getting along very well." Anya tried cozying up to Spike again, but he fidgeted away.

"He's giving me piano lessons," Buffy replied.

"Oh! You play the piano?" Anya asked Spike, delighted.

"Yes, I play. Uh, I'm sorry. I have to go. I just remembered... I promised my cousin I'd drop by to see him tonight. He‘s not feeling well," Spike lied.

Anya pouted. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It was lovely meeting you. Goodnight, Anya. Buffy." Spike nodded at each of them, then quickly departed.

"Wait, Spike!" Anya called after him, but he had disappeared into the crowd. "Damn!"

Buffy smirked for a second, then covered it.

"Buffy, could you do me a favor?" Anya asked.

"Um, sure."

"Would you give Spike my number next time you see him?" Anya was already taking out a little memo pad and pen from her small, fashionable handbag. "He left so fast that we didn't get to exchange numbers."

"Y-yeah, I'll give it to him." Buffy had no intention of doing any such thing.

Anya scribbled her number down and handed the paper to Buffy. "Thanks, I appreciate it. He certainly is a studly thing, isn't he? That hair and those cheekbones alone could give me lots of erotic dreams."

Buffy put the paper in her purse. "Yeah, Spike's cute."

"Well, make sure you give him my number. I'm going to do a little dancing." Anya danced onto the main dance floor, enjoying herself and looking for another sexual conquest for the night.

Buffy was glad that Spike had gotten away from Anya, but she wished she could’ve had the opportunity to spend some more time with him. Why had he taken off so suddenly? He was probably embarrassed to have been seen by Buffy when he was getting friendly with a woman.

What would Buffy do if he started dating? She'd swallow her own tongue with jealousy. She hated feeling so helpless and desperate to be with Spike.

 

Spike traveled away from The Bronze as fast as he could. Things hadn't worked out the way he had hoped.

Anya was a beautiful woman. All legal and everything. She had legs up to her neck, a great body, and to say that she was _willing_ would be a gross understatement.

Spike had only felt a bad case of nerves at what Anya would be expecting should he flirt back at her. He didn't think he would have been able to 'perform'. He was attracted to her on a level, but he didn't want it to go any further. His damnable brain kept shifting back to a certain young, blonde girl instead of the voluptuous, adult blonde he'd been talking to.

He couldn't get his mind off of Buffy -- and then Buffy was actually standing there, saying hello. Spike had been alarmed, it seemed as though his indecent thoughts had made Buffy materialize, as she was the one that he really wanted to be chatting up. In his dreams and fantasies, Buffy was the one who would talk to him like Anya had, suggesting very naughty things, and what she wanted to do to him.

On a sudden whim, Spike stopped by the store and bought a few porno magazines. He decided that he should start smaller, work up to actually talking to and flirting with women. Maybe just looking at some naked pictures of them would help replace the bad Buffy fantasies.

 

"Right, here we go," Spike said, flipping through the first magazine to find a woman that peaked his interest. He was buck naked, sitting on his bed.

He had all of the things he'd need next to him on the bed: a box of tissues, a bottle of lotion, and the magazines. 

He turned the pages with one hand while holding his still flaccid penis in his other lotion-coated palm.

There were some real beauties in the magazine, but none that really 'did it' for him.

Spike opened another magazine, it was raunchier so perhaps this would be the one to get his motor running. There weren't just photos of naked women in sexy poses, there were also a few pictures of men and women fucking.

Spike paused at one particular page. 

It was hot. 

A woman and a man were in a room with a mirror on the wall which they were facing, naked and going at it. The main thing that had caught his interest was that they were situated near a piano. That engrossed him for obvious reasons. 

Playing the piano and sex were chief among his passions at one time. Combining the two was always a big turn-on in the past. He and Drusilla had made love on top of a grand piano or two in their time together.

The title at the top of the page was, 'Making Beautiful Music'.

The couple in the picture were standing. The woman had a foot up on the piano bench, the man had her bent over at the waist and was fucking her from behind. The pictures were in a series, showing the progression. The lovers' faces showed intense passion.

Spike felt his cock jump in his hand.

Okay, he was finally getting some kind of reaction, that was good! He started stroking himself more firmly, looking at the pictures, closing his eyes, reopening to refresh his memory, then closing them again. His cock was extended and hard now.

He put himself in the man's place in the pictures. He had... Anya bent over like that, shagging her hard from behind at the piano. 

Good. That was good. 

A different woman, that's what he needed. If he could get another woman into his fantasies, hopefully Buffy would be eased out of them.

"Ahhh," Spike moaned, completely getting into the fantasy, letting it take hold and progress...

 

_Spike’s Fantasy_

Anya yelled things out as he vigorously fucked her. "Uhhh! Yes! Ahhh--Fuck me!"

Spike watched himself fucking her in the mirror behind the piano. He shut his eyes. 

Something was missing -- he was losing his excitement. What the hell was wrong with him?! Why didn't being with a beautiful woman (who wasn't Buffy) make him happy?

Just as Spike was going to stop and try something else, he heard her moaning and urging him on in his head. 

"Ohh Spike! I love it! Oh yes, Spike! Fuck me--Fuck me!"

He felt a renewed thrill, his cock going back up to full-mast. Dirty talk, that would help! Her words got filthier.

"Pound my cunt! Make me cum all over you! Ohhh your big fucking cock feels so good! Fuck me hard, baby!"

It didn't occur to him that her voice sounded different. He just groaned and pumped away, looking down and watching his cock sliding in and out of her plump pussylips.

"I want to feel you cum inside me! I want your hot ball-butter shooting in my pussy! Ohhh! Ohh I'm cumming!" she screamed, driving her cute ass back on his cock.

Spike smiled, panting and fucking her like a maniac. "You want it? You got it, pet! Just--a--few--more--"

He looked into the mirror to watch them cumming together, and found that he'd been betrayed by his own brain, yet again. 

It wasn't Anya that he was hammering into, it was Buffy. 

He was distressed, but didn't stop fucking her. He couldn't stop fucking her. He didn't want to stop fucking her.

Buffy moaned loudly, pushing back on him, her pussy clasping his cock over and over again. 

"OHHH--Ohhh Spike! Can you feel me? Can--Ahhh!--you feel me creaming all over you?!"

Spike thrust good 'n hard a few more times. "Oh God, Buffy! Yessss! AHHH!" He threw his head back, spurting inside of her. "Uhhh! Yeah--Oh fuck!"

Buffy wailed, "Ohhh! Fill me up with your cum! Ahhh--Ahhh!"

Spike continued fucking her while he unloaded. 

She was divine! So beautiful! So sexy!

Then it was over.

 

Spike came back to reality with his left hand covered with his goo. The magazine, his thighs and torso were dripping white. He'd cum very hard.

"I'm bloody fucking doomed..." he said miserably.

* * *

Buffy was walking up to Spike's house for her lesson when she heard piano music floating out of the windows. She smiled and went up on the porch.

She could see him inside at the piano, playing a song. 

Spike looked like his mind was faraway, his eyes were closed, his face peaceful, but there was a sadness there too. Buffy waited to announce herself, she didn't want to interrupt him. And she loved listening to him play.

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Moonlight Sonata - Beethoven ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck)

}} 

 

Buffy got chills, rubbing her arms with her hands. The song was slow and hauntingly beautiful. She had heard it before but didn't recall what the name of it was. It made her feel despair, like the kind that might be caused by losing someone you loved. Spike played it with such feeling and intensity, it made her want to weep. Not just because of how lovely the song was, but because Spike was feeling the sadness that he was letting out by striking the keys. It was flowing from him through his hands.

If only he would let her, she knew she would make him happy. 

Buffy wanted to make him smile and laugh. Why was he sad? Maybe there was something she could do to cheer him up?

Then the song changed, going into the next Movement, becoming a touch more lively. This part made Buffy think of hope, hope coming after the sadness.

The next part was more manic. Spike's fingers were flying back and forth, up and down the keys. This music made Buffy feel a kind of exhilaration, but with a little of that sadness back. God, how could he move his hands that fast and precisely?!

Spike opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of Buffy out of the corner of his eye. He was startled, turning his head quickly and stopping his hands.

"Oh shit!" Spike gasped, jumping a little.

Buffy jumped too. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just got caught up in listening."

Spike stood up, smiling and chuckling a little at the start she'd given him. He'd been completely immersed in the song. "Come in, Buffy. You're a little early."

Buffy came in. "Yeah, we had a half day at school. I'm sorry I made you stop." She had been standing there and listening for several minutes.

"That's alright. I can play anytime." Spike couldn't look her in the face right now, not after what he had done with that magazine. He could feel the blush spreading up his neck.

Buffy put down her things. "What was that piece you were playing?"

"'Moonlight Sonata'. A little Ludwig Van," Spike said, getting out the books they'd need for her lesson.

"Spike, it was... so beautiful."

"It's one of my favorites."

"It sounds so sad though."

"It's an... emotional piece."

"Are you sad? Is... there something wrong?" Buffy asked.

Spike sat back down on the right side of the piano bench. "Nothing's wrong. Just because I play a piece that sounds sad, doesn't mean that I am."

Oh, something was wrong all right. 

How could he even look her in the eye after the horrible, yet, wonderfully erotic fantasies he'd had about her? Spike was tearing himself apart inside. Guilt. Disappointment with himself. All these unwelcome, indecent feelings and urges were taking their toll.

"Well, that's good. I want you to be in a happy place." Buffy smiled slightly. "It really moved me." She slid onto the bench next to him.

Spike felt himself blushing more at her compliment. "Thank you. Any musician hopes to provoke emotions from their audiences -- even if they didn't know they had one," he joked.

Buffy blushed too. She switched topics. "It was nice seeing you last night at the club. It would have been cool if you joined me Willow and Oz at our table. Oh, how's Wesley?"

"Wesley?"

"You said you had to leave because you promised him you'd stop by. He didn‘t feel good? My mom didn't say anything."

"Uh, I... made that up, actually," Spike admitted, but that was _all_ he would admit.

"Oh... How come?"

"I didn't... I didn't feel comfortable being there, suddenly. I just had to leave."

"Was it me? I didn't spoil your evening, did I?"

"No. No, of course not."

"I mean... you were talking to Anya, and I came up to you... I made you feel awkward, didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it, Buffy," Spike said, wanting to get off of this subject.

"Do you like Anya?"

"She... seems nice, yeah."

"I guess she is, but..."

"But?"

"But she's kind of... forward. Anya is brutally honest, I don't know if she realizes that she's actually insulting you or not, but she says some shocking things."

Spike laughed a little. "Yeah, she didn't insult me, but I noticed that about her."

"She also goes with a lot of guys, that I've seen. I don't want to gossip, but..."

Spike shifted on the bench. God, he was nervous! "I was just talking to Anya. I'm trying to get back into dating and meeting people. Now --" he said, intending to start talking about music instead of more personal things.

Buffy kept talking, "How long has it been since you went out with someone?"

"It's been a... while."

"Why? Did you decide to take a break? I know how that is, because I --"

"Buffy," Spike turned to her, his jaw set, "I don't want to talk about my personal life anymore. We have a lesson to get through now. We'll never get to it if we keep talking."

Buffy just looked at him for a moment, jarred by his stern tone and the look on his face. Was he pissed at her?

"Okay," Buffy said quietly. She turned to face the piano instead of him.

 

Buffy had a difficult time with this lesson. She was still upset by Spike's obvious displeasure at her attempt at conversation.

At the end of the lesson, Buffy groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry, I'm just not getting it today."

"That's alright. You're entitled to an off-day," Spike said off-handedly. He took her music book and made his notations.

Buffy bit her lip nervously. "Spike, are you mad at me?"

He looked at her. "Mad? Why do you think that?"

"You've been... different since I asked you all those questions before. I'm sorry, I pried too much. I didn't mean to make you mad, I --"

"No, Buffy," he interrupted her nervous babbling. "I'm not mad at you." Spike felt bad that his own problems (and forbidden attraction to her) were being interpreted as anger by her. He couldn't let his own unease and stress upset her.

"But... ever since then you've been... distant. You look mad."

"I have a lot on my mind... and I don't much like talking about myself," Spike said softly, then turned his head, smiling a little to show her that he wasn't angry. "I'm sorry I was taking it out on you. How could I be mad at you?"

Buffy smiled with relief. "Good, because I'd hate to think I pissed you off. You're really important to me."

Spike felt his heart thumping stronger. He felt warm and tingly with affection for her. "You're important to me too, Buffy," he said, not really thinking about what he was doing or saying. "You're such a lovely and charming girl. I've enjoyed our time together so much..."

He started raising a hand to the side of her face, wanting to touch and caress her cheek. His hand stopped abruptly an inch from her face when he realized what he was doing. Spike was afraid of what he had almost done, he pulled his hand away, got up and moved away from her.

Buffy's heart had stopped when his hand was lifting to her face. She thought he was going to touch her. 

But then he’d gotten that 'I've seen a ghost!' look, stopped and jumped away. Her breathing resumed.

"Well, Buffy... I have some things to--to do this afternoon. You sh-should start home. Remember to practice." Spike tried not to let his anxiety show, not very successfully.

"Okay. I'm glad we're still cool." Buffy collected her books. She smiled at him, trying to hide her shakiness. "Bye, Spike."

"Bye."

 

Buffy knew Spike had feelings for her. He was still reluctant and scared to act on them. She had to go all-out to completely convince him.

Next week, she would go for it.

 

Spike downed a beer, thinking of how he had almost touched Buffy. 

It frightened him. 

Would he have stopped at just touching her face? Or would he have followed that up by leaning in and kissing her beautiful lips? Thank God he'd stopped when he did!

How much longer would it be before he did try to touch her? Spike's feelings and lust were continuing to grow. He thought of, then immediately dismissed, the notion that he should stop giving her piano lessons. It wasn't her fault she was sexy and aroused him the way she did. Nor could he tell Buffy to stop wearing such tight and/or revealing clothes. He wouldn't be able to tell her that without showing how they affected him.

Spike wanted Buffy so much that it scared him. He ached with want for her. But... he had to stave off temptation.

Buffy was a red, juicy, forbidden apple just waiting to be plucked from the tree. He just knew that she'd be heaven to sink his teeth into, filling his mouth with her sweet juice. Oh, he would savor that! Drinking her in, rolling her sweetness on his tongue...

He groaned. Now he was imagining burying his tongue in her quim. On cue, his cock started stiffening. Spike wasn't going to fight it, there was no avoiding it. He went to his bedroom to jerk off and think about what it might be like 69'ing with Buffy.

* * *

Wesley stopped over Spike's house the next day.

"How are your lessons with Buffy Summers coming along?" Wesley asked, sipping a glass of sherry on the couch.

"It's going... well," Spike said.

"Hmm, you don't sound sure about that."

"No, it's really going fine, Wes. Buffy's a good student."

Wes smiled. "She's a nice girl. I'm quite fond of Joyce, her mother. Lovely woman, strong-willed, independent, intelligent."

Spike was happy to be talking about anyone other than Buffy. He winked. "Fancy her, do you?"

Wes colored a bit, smiling shyly. "Erm, uh, yes. We've gone out a few times, we've had wonderful evenings together." Wesley, uncomfortable to be talking about his romantic life, switched back to the subject of Buffy. "So, is Buffy well-behaved when she comes for her lessons? Young people can have trouble focusing."

"Uh, yeah. She behaves herself. It's obvious that she's trying."

"Are you ready to take a few more students?"

"No, not yet," Spike responded. "I have my hands full with Buffy..." That was a poor choice of words.

"Well, I'm just pleased that you're interacting with someone besides me. Does she try your patience?"

"No, Buffy's... fine. She's easy to talk to." That was true, except for when he was thinking about her sexually. 

Spike couldn't help smiling a little when he pictured her. Buffy had the prettiest smile. She got these adorable little dimples and the corners of her eyes crinkled up.

"That's a good step, that you enjoy spending time with someone else."

"Step?"

"Yes, a step to getting back to your old-self. Perhaps you'll even start performing again."

"Wes, I don't want to get into that discussion again, alright?" Spike groaned.

"You know, there's a highly recommended psychiatrist in town. She's very --"

Spike got up off the couch, agitated. "Stop right there, Wes. I'm sick of bloody doctors! I wasted enough of my time layin' on couches and pouring my heart out all over the fucking floor. They didn’t help me. I'm through with it."

"But, Spike, you still aren't better. You still haven't gone back to playing professionally. You still stay at home all the time. You're a young man, you should be out there enjoying yourself, not shut up in your house."

"It's my life. I'll live it however I want. If I'm wasting it, then it's mine to waste."

"We've never really talked about the reasons you withdrew from everything. I know it had to do with that Drusilla woman you were seeing, but --"

"I do not want to talk about it," Spike said tersely.

"Spike, don't let whatever happened with her ruin the rest of your life. There are plenty of other fish in the sea, as the saying goes."

"I'm tired. Think I'll go to bed, if you don't mind." Spike made it clear that he wanted Wesley to leave.

Wesley sighed and stood up. "Alright. I'm sorry I upset you, Spike. But your problems aren't going to disappear by ignoring them."

"Goodnight, Wes." Spike's jaw clenched.

Spike thought, _'You have no idea the extent of my problems, Cousin. I'm more fucked up now than I've ever been...'_


	5. The Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome banners by Echidna, Spike-Love-45, and Joy

 

Buffy cut out of school early to get ready for (what she hoped would be) an extra-special lesson.

Buffy watched Spike play from the doorway like she had the week before.

His slender, agile fingers moved over the keys fluidly, producing the most lovely sounds. He was oblivious to her presence. His eyes were closed, he was feeling the music and letting his hands move without giving it conscious thought.

Buffy wanted those talented, beautiful hands on her body. She wanted Spike to make her his instrument -- to wring sounds from her body; a symphony comprised of moans and screams of ecstasy.

Her body heated up as it often did when she looked at or listened to him. Buffy licked her lips, feeling moisture beginning to flow between her legs. She rested a hand on her hot cheek, her pinky finger brushing lightly over her bottom lip. The tip of her tongue poked out to give her finger a little lick, wishing it was his finger, or another part of his body.

Today was the day.

Buffy had worn an outfit she knew for a fact would get his attention. A criminally-short, red mini-skirt, a tight, white t-shirt and a pair of high-heeled, red leather boots. She wore her brown leather jacket over top of her clothes so she could watch his reaction when she revealed what she was wearing. Buffy had forgone wearing any underwear except for a red lacey thong. She had toyed with the idea of wearing nothing at all, but thongs were damn sexy. She was wearing her 'lucky' red knee-high boots. 

All in all, Buffy felt beautiful, confident, and sexy. She was ready to make her move.

Spike finished playing the song, sitting still for a moment afterwards.

Why did Buffy have to be so charming? Why did she have to be so adorable and sexy? Why did the way she laughed make heat bloom in his breast? Why did he think about her and shamefully touch himself? 

He asked himself those questions for the millionth time. Spike wished things could be different. If she was just a little older, or he was...

He felt Buffy's presence nearby.

Buffy knocked on the door. “Spike, it’s me.”

Spike stood up and smoothed back his hair. “Hi. Come in, Buffy.” 

It was time to go back into ‘Teacher mode'. No lascivious thoughts about her were allowed. "You're early again."

She entered, giving him a big smile. "Yeah, another half day at school. Hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. I didn't have anything else planned for this afternoon anyway."

“I heard you playing when I was coming up to the house. It was so pretty. Glad I didn't scare you this time,” she giggled.

“No, you didn't scare me this time," Spike laughed softly. He almost mentioned how especially beautiful Buffy looked today -- but that wouldn't be a good idea. "Ready to begin?”

“Yep!” Buffy put her backpack and duffelbag on the recliner.

"Why don't you take your jacket off and get comfortable. I thought today we'd work some more on the Beethoven p--" 

Buffy tried not smiling and being too obvious as she took off her jacket. 

Spike stopped mid- word, his mouth going suddenly dry. The words stuck in his throat. His eyes just about popped out of his head. He couldn't do anything but stare at her tight, lithe body. Her perky, round breasts stretched out the material of her snug t-shirt, he could make out the darker colored areolas through the white fabric. Her nipples were jutting out like pencil erasers. To his shame, Spike had a sudden and vivid fantasy of ripping her shirt open and sucking on those hard nubs.

Was this another one of his fantasies? Was Buffy even really here?

Buffy was doing her own leering as Spike ogled her. _‘Score!’_ Buffy thought, her eyes widened when she saw perceptible movement in the front of his jeans.

He'd seen her in sexy outfits similar to this one before, but this outfit was much more... effective on him than the other times. After all the fantasies he’d had involving her, it was getting harder and harder to keep his cool around Buffy.

Spike swallowed hard. 

His eyes scanned the rest of her. Her legs were tanned, long, and so smooth looking. The skirt was barely a skirt at all; it was so short that it could almost qualify as a belt. If it were any higher up on her thighs, he would be able to see her... 

Buffy shouldn't be running around in revealing things like this! Some old pervert could decide to take some liberties with her young, nubile, taut body... Yeah, some old pervert like the man who was supposed to be giving her piano lessons, for instance.

Buffy broke him out of his trance. "What should we work on, Spike?" she asked, full of false innocence.

His eyes darted back up to her face. "Huh?"

She kept in a giddy giggle. She loved that he was obviously loving what he was seeing. She felt so powerful and womanly to have a gorgeous hunk of man like Spike drooling over her. 

"Are you okay? You kinda zoned out when you were talking."

"Uh...Yeah. Yes! Um... I'll be right back," Spike said, trying to hide his shaking. He needed to get himself under control -- and fast!

As he walked briskly out of the room, Buffy smiled at his back, her eyes fixing on his luscious bum. With a little luck, she'd be holding onto that ass while he fucked the shit out of her soon... very soon.

"Spike, do you mind if I make a phone call?"

"No, go ahead!" he said from the other room.

She strolled over to the phone, dialing her mom's cell phone number.

"Hi, Mom, it's me."

"Hi, honey. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's alright. I just wanted to ask you if it be okay with you if I stayed over Willow's tonight? I'd like to go right there from my lesson."

"I suppose that would be okay, since it's the start of the weekend. Don't you need to go home and pick up some things?"

"No, I planned in advance." Buffy grinned. "I knew what a super-cool mom you are and knew you'd say yes, so I took my toothbrush and a change of clothes with me this morning."

Joyce chuckled, "Alright. Oh, there's supposed to be a big thunderstorm moving in. I've heard thunder off and on for the last few minutes. The newscaster said it's supposed to be a heavy downpour."

Buffy listened, hearing small rumbles of thunder in the distance. The sky was getting darker already. "Yeah, I can hear it too. Don't worry, Mom. I'll make it to Spike's and then Willow's just fine. She's got her car."

"Maybe Spike can ride you after your lesson?" Joyce asked.

Buffy smiled wickedly, thinking, _'I'm hoping that he will, for a good, loooong time!'_

She said, "Yeah, I'll ask him to do that if Willow doesn't hang out and wait for me. I gotta go, Mom. I have to get to my next class."

"Okay, sweetie. Be careful."

"I will. Bye!"

Buffy hung up and walked over to the mirror in the living room, making sure she looked good when Spike came back. 

She hoped he wasn't jacking off! What if she’d gotten him so excited that he had to do that? She wanted all of that saved up for her! Buffy felt nervous, but was pushing the anxiety away, not letting herself be deterred by it.

This was the most important day of her life, she was going to aggressively go after what she wanted most.

Spike.

 

Spike closed the bathroom door and leaned back against it. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe normally.

"Okay, okay, so she's wearing something... something provocative. So what? I'm an adult, I can control myself. I can concentrate on... on the lesson. God, why is she wearing that! Is she driving me crazy on purpose?!"

He went over to the sink, turning on the water and splashing some on his face. His eyes looked up at his reflection. Spike took a deep breath.

"Lots of teenaged girls dress like that all the time. They're discovering their sexuality and... and like to try and feel more grown up... Shit." Spike looked down at the lump in his pants. "Go down, damn you! Bloody traitor!"

He focused on unsexy thoughts, willing away his erection.

There was a smattering of thunder outside. That was ominous. Like God was saying, 'Don't even think about it, mate!'

He heard Buffy call from the living room, “Spike? Are you coming?”

Spike almost laughed dementedly at the question. He was in trouble again. Big trouble.

“I’ll be right there, Buffy,” he called back.

“I’m just excited to get started,” Buffy said. 

And that was no lie.

 

Spike didn't beat off, he couldn't do that with Buffy in the house. He had been successful at willing his erection away. 

He put himself back in 'Teacher mode', then went out to give the lesson. He kept his eyes at her eyelevel, not looking at the rest of her, and concentrating on giving the lesson.

To his relief, the hour went by smoothly. There were only a few incidents where his eyes had strayed.

With a few minutes left, Buffy decided that it was 'go time'. 

"Spike, I know I'm here to be taught. But... could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"You know how I love hearing you play. Could you play Fantasie Impromptu?" 

Buffy loved it when he played that. The song was so frantic and delirious at the beginning, then slowed down significantly, then it got crazy again -- it reminded her of sex. She wished she could fuck him while he played it.

Spike smiled. "Well, I s’pose I could. Seeing as how you have a growing appreciation of Chopin."

"Yeah, I loves me some Freddie Chopin!" Buffy giggled.

"Scoot over," Spike said.

Buffy quickly moved down the bench to give him enough room to play.

"No Jerry Lee this time?" Spike asked, smiling.

"Not this time. I'm in the mood for classical."

Spike put his hands on the keys, took a breath through his nose, then began.

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Fantaisie Impromptu - Frederic Chopin ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBA-38mzabs)

}} 

 

Buffy watched his fingers flying along the black and white keys. Her pussy was so hot and wet that it was going to kill her if she waited much longer. She could feel her juices dribbling onto her panties. They were flowing like a fucking dam had burst!

When he got to the slow part of the song, she decided to make her move.

Buffy splayed her hand on top of his thigh, squeezing it.

Spike stopped playing abruptly, his eyes dropped to look at her hand on his leg. Was it really happening? If it were, it must be an innocent gesture on her part. She couldn't --

One look at her face, and he knew it wasn't innocent. Buffy looked positively sinful, one corner of her mouth was slanted up in a kittenish smile, her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Buffy... what are you --"

"I love it when you play for me, Spike," she said, her voice much huskier than normal. "I listen to your CDs in bed. It makes me so horny for you!" Her hand moved up his thigh.

"Don't! No, Buffy! S-stop that!" Spike said shakily. He took her wrist and quickly lifted her hand away from his crotch. "You're just a --You're only 16! And you're my student!" He jumped up off of the bench. He’d had sexual fantasies very much like this. It was as if one of them had come to life.

The thunderstorm outside was a new erotic element though. The air was charged with energy.

Buffy turned, still sitting on the bench. "I don't care about any of that, Spike. I want you! I've wanted you since the minute I saw you!"

"Stop it! I-I can't!" Spike wished he could run away from the tempting little vixen sitting in front of him.

"Do you mean... you can't get an erection?" Buffy teased.

"No!" Spike said indignantly. "Th-that's not... Just stop it!"

She giggled lightly. "I was just kidding." Her eyes went to his crotch, she licked her shiny lips. "I can see that getting hard isn't a problem for you. You want me too, Spike. Don't pretend that you don't. I've noticed how you look at me sometimes."

To his embarrassment, he had indeed started getting hard again. The front of his jeans was filling out. He quickly turned his back to her, raking his hands through his hair.

"I can't be with you like that, Buffy! You know it can't happen. It doesn't matter if--if my body _responds_ in certain ways!"

Buffy wasn't going to give up. She would make him hers. While his back was turned, she undid the fastenings on her mini-skirt and slipped it down her legs.

"But I want you sooooo bad," Buffy moaned, moving her hands along her thighs. “I think about you all the time!”

"No, I'm sorry! But it isn't --" Spike turned back around. His eyes rounded, his mouth went slack. His Adam's apple bobbed with a hard swallow. "Put it back on!" 

Spike knew that he should, but he couldn't look away. Her creamy thighs, long legs, and the tiny red thong that barely covered her sex entranced him.

Buffy parted her knees, spreading her legs. Her hands continued stroking up down the tops of her legs. Her thong was noticeably damp to his view.

"I'm such a bad girl, Spike," she moaned, one hand moving to cup a breast, the other moving to her mound. "I need you to teach me a good, hard lesson!"

Spike couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. His tongue pushed at his lower lip as he watched her rubbing her slit through the thong. Damn, she was soaking wet! He groaned when the aroma of her pussyjuice floated up his nose. His mouth watered from the scent, his cock hardened further in his jeans.

"I won't tell anyone, Spike. It'll be our secret. I need you to fuck me so bad!" Buffy wailed, cumming a little just from him watching while she diddled herself. She shuddered, closing her eyes and breathing hard.

Spike's brain went on holiday, the 'little head' was going to be giving the commands to the rest of his body for a while. His resistance flew out the window. Buffy had effectively broken his will with her wanton display.

Seeing the young, blonde beauty touching herself, seeing how much she needed to get fucked, and hearing her moans were too much for him. The only thing on his mind was doing precisely what she was begging him to do. To do what he’d imagined so many times. 

Right or wrong had no meaning.

Breathing raggedly, Spike walked like a zombie back to the bench, standing in front of her. He made no overt moves, but his impassioned expression told her all she needed to know. 

He wanted her too.

Buffy smiled seductively and sat up fully. His groin was at her eye level. She couldn't wait to finally see what he was packin' in those jeans! Her dark-green eyes went up to meet his stormy baby blues, they were almost blackened with desire. Her heart slammed in her chest.

This was it! Without a word, and keeping eye contact, Buffy ran her hands up his thighs to his waist. She slid her fingers along the waistband of his jeans, her French manicured fingernails lightly scraping his abdomen. Her hands met at the button-fly, which she began undoing. 

Their heavy breathing resounded in the room, along with the cracks of thunder outside.

"Shouldn't... be... doing... this," Spike breathed, staring down at her.

"I know," Buffy replied, quickly unbuttoning his jeans. "Doesn't it feel good to be bad? Once I get these jeans down, I‘m going to suck your cock. I‘ve thought about doing that so many times."

"Ohh God," Spike groaned, putting his hands on her shoulders to keep from sinking to his knees. He wanted to feel her soft lips stroking his shaft more than anything in his life!

She kept undoing his buttons with one hand, she lifted his shirt up a bit to kiss around his stomach. She’d wanted to press her lips against those yummy abs for a long time. Buffy pushed his jeans down, blinking at the big stiffening prick that popped up in her face. It was huge! He had to be over 8 inches long, maybe more! And holy frijoles! It was so thick around!

She grinned. "God, Spike! You're massive! I knew you'd be big, but WOW! Just what I'd hoped for!"

Her hands wrapped around his staff, one around the bottom and the other near the top. Spike's body jerked and he gasped at her touch. He thought that he might pass out at how bloody amazing it felt to have her hot little hands around him.

Buffy stroked it lovingly up and down, looking at the 'eye of the great beast'. It swelled in her hands. Her eyes were half-closed as she leaned in, sticking her tongue out and slowly swiping over the head.

"Ahhh!" Spike threw his head back, his hands squeezed her shoulders.

Buffy smiled, her licking speeding up and getting more vigorous. She lapped at the head, making delighted 'yummy sounds' at the taste of his pre-cum. She opened her mouth and took him inside, sliding the first few substantial inches in.

"Mmm-mmmm!" Buffy groaned.

Spike puffed air at the feel of her moist, scaldingly hot, sucking mouth on his cock. It was an exquisite sensation. He used one hand to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from cumming so soon. When the crisis passed, he put his hand back on her shoulder.

Buffy would bob on his cock for a few seconds, pull off to dab at the sensitive head with her tongue, then swallow him up again. Buffy wanted to eat him alive.

Spike's eyes were fluttering upwards. He’d never been this aroused or felt so good. This was the zenith of all of the desire he'd built up for the last few months.

Buffy's cheeks were sucked in, her eyes closed in bliss as she moved her mouth up and down his big cock. She was making obscene sucking and slurping sounds on him as she avidly went down on him. He was so big and thick that it was hard to take more than half into her dainty mouth at a time. But she'd gag on it if she had to -- she was going to make him shout in pleasure if it was the last thing she did. She took his cock in deep, fondling his balls in her hands.

"Uhhh! Yeah! Oh Buffy--Oh God!" Spike muttered, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Buffy moaned around his cock. She held the base, stroking the slippery shaft while she concentrated her sucks and licks near the top. She massaged the glans with her tongue. Spike's hands migrated from her shoulders to her hair. He panted and moved his hands through her blonde locks. His hips started thrusting lightly, fucking her mouth.

"Oh God, pet--Oh God, it feels so good!" Spike groaned.

Buffy hummed with pleasure. This was what she'd wanted: doing naughty things to Spike while he moaned lustfully and encouraged her.

She removed her mouth, pumping him in her hand. "God, it's so big and yummy!" she said, smiling up at him. "I love it!" 

She put her mouth back over the head, sliding up and down a few times then withdrawing again. She smiled wider, seeing more pre-cum oozing out of the slit. She flicked at it with her tongue, then wriggled her tongue in the slit itself to get more of the tasty Spike-juice. 

"Mmmmmm, oh ucking ood!" Buffy groaned with his cock in her mouth, suckling at the tip.

"Oh fuck! Ahhh--Buffy!" Spike moaned, petting her silky hair. He felt ready to blow any second.

She spiraled her tongue around the head then redoubled her efforts. She wanted to give him the best blowjob possible! Her lips dragged up and down the sides. She applied little wet kisses around the helmet. Then Buffy sank her mouth down on his staff again, moving her head from side to side slightly as she moved up and down.

Spike looked down, watching his cock getting swallowed up in that beautiful mouth. He felt the knob hit the back of her throat, but she kept taking more in. She looked up at him with watery eyes as she tried suppressing her gag-reflex.

Buffy did gag slightly, pulling out until just the head was still in her mouth. Before he could ask her if she were okay, she was already gliding back down his dick. She noticed Spike had let out a little strangled exclamation of pleasure when she gagged on him. It must have felt good to have her throat muscles constricting against him. She would try doing it again, without gagging so much.

Buffy put her hands on his hips, moving her head back and forth faster and faster on his dick, taking much of him in on each downstroke. She was sucking hard and pulling on him, swallowing around the knob at the back of her throat.

"Buffy! Ahhh--I'm going to--Oh God!" Spike shouted in warning. Most girls didn't like swallowing cum. Some girls even got sick from it. He was lost in the passion, but still considerate enough to warn her.

Buffy moved her hands back to his cock and sac, fondling and stroking. She looked up at his face, moaning and letting him know that she wanted his cum.

The wanton, yet somehow innocent, look on her face made him explode violently in her mouth. 

"Fuck! Ohh--Unnggh!--Buffy!" Spike yelled, his fingers curling in her hair. He jerked forward.

Buffy moaned again as her mouth began flooding with his thick, salty load. She remembered that old joke, 'There's a party in my mouth and everyone's coming!' She loved the taste of his hot spunk, sucking it up and gulping it with great delight. Her hands jacked his pulsing cock into her mouth and tugged his balls.

Spike grunted and moaned until he shot all of it down her throat. He hung his head back, his hands went back to caressing the sides of her head.

Buffy licked his cock clean like a cat grooming itself. Her hand gently stroked him as she lapped at the still seeping tip. He still felt stiff in her hand. Didn't guys usually deflate or something after cumming? Oh well, that was more than fine by her! That meant that she wouldn't have to wait for him to push his big beautiful cock up her pussy!

"Jesus!" Spike breathed, looking down at her. She was so fucking sexy! The blowjob was better than the ones in his fantasies, it was better than he'd ever had.

Buffy grinned and giggled, sticking her tongue out to catch a few strands of cum that had escaped from the corner of her mouth. "I like the way you taste," she said simply.

Spike pushed her back by the shoulders a bit. 

Buffy blinked, hoping that he wasn't going to put a stop to everything now that he'd had his release. She would die if he made her leave now! 

Her fears were put to rest when Spike pulled her t-shirt up her chest, then kneeled down in front of the piano bench. His lips latched onto her left nipple, doing what he'd imagined doing when he first saw her today.

"Ahhhh! Oh yes!" Buffy's breathing became shallow.

Spike sucked on her nipple intently, grazed it with his teeth and pulled it with his lips. He ran his tongue around the distended nipple, making it glisten with his saliva. He went to the other breast, mouthing that one just as avidly. His hands were busy running over her legs, up to grope her tits, then back down to her legs. Then he licked down her torso ending at and kissing her thighs.

"Ohhh," Buffy moaned, parting her legs. 

Her moans got lower and more ragged as his tongue and lips stroked upwards on her inner thighs. Was he going to eat her out!? And without even being asked! She leaned back on the bench, supporting herself with her elbows up on the keyboard behind her.

Spike needed to taste her too. The way she smelled, so sweet, musky and spicy, drove him wild. He had to devour her. He rubbed his fingers over her wet thong. 

Buffy shook and gasped at the contact. 

He put his mouth on her covered pussy, rubbing his tongue against the cum-drenched material of her skimpy underwear. His tongue pressed into her slit.

"Spike! Oh God--Eat me! Yes, please!" Buffy cried, thrusting her mound at his face.

Spike growled low, inflamed with passion. 

He took her legs under the knees, pushed them up and apart, making Buffy lean back harder on the piano keys. He brought one hand back to her pussy, moving aside the thong to get at her dripping center. The lust he felt for her was overpowering. He was like an animal, hungry and wanting to eat her allllll up! He put his head down, licking up from her perineum to the top of her slit. Buffy gasped and shook more powerfully.

The flavor of her pussy was just as sweet as he'd surmised. Spike licked his chops then dived back down. He sucked on her puffy nether lips, ran his tongue along her hot pink insides and licked up her juices. More juice ran from her, which he attacked with his questing tongue. He dipped his tongue between her folds and into her hole.

Buffy tensed and cried out, "Yes! Fuck me with your tongue! Oh God--Yes!"

Spike thrust his tongue up her cunt, alternating quick stabs with long deep ones. Her tightness squeezed his tongue as she went wild under him. He reached one hand up to play with a perky tit while he dined on her succulent pussy. He removed his tongue from inside of her raging heat, trailed it up her slit to her clit. Her clit was erect, throbbing angrily and poking out of it's hood, as if to say, 'Hello!? What does a sensitive bundle of nerves have to do to get a l'il lovin' around here!?'

Spike chuckled lightly at the insane thoughts going through his head. But he didn't pause for a moment, he rubbed his tongue along the underside of her sheath.

"Fuckohfuckohhh!" Buffy grunted, grinding against his mouth. 

Having her pussy licked by someone who knew what they were doing was more incredible than she'd even imagined! There was that incident with another girl (her friend Faith at Summer Camp a few years ago)... but that didn't count.

Spike's mouth engulfed her clit, lips pulling, tongue swiping and stroking. He moaned and hummed with her clit deep in his mouth, making Buffy’s hip buck hard. He pressed the flat of his tongue against her nub and shook his head from side to side. 

Buffy's eyes crossed and rolled back in her head. She couldn't even make a sound except for a wheezy little gasp. She was about to cum very, very hard. She was sent plummeting off of the cliff when she felt him insert a finger into her pussy, fucking it in and out her.

"OhGodohGodohGod! Ohhh Spike! Oh G-GOD! UNNNGGAAHH!"

Her pussy muscles clamped down strongly on his finger. Spike slid it in and out of her as he sucked softly and tapped his tongue against her nubbin.

Buffy shivered with a full body orgasm, every part of her shook and vibrated as a result of her climax. She could only throw her head back and scream a string of nonsense words. 

Spike withdrew his finger, needing to hold her hips in place so that she wouldn't fall from the bench. He buried his face back in her bush, fucking his tongue back into her spasming channel.

Buffy looked down her body at him, baring her teeth. "Yes! Fuck--YES! EAT IT! EAT IT ALL! AHHH!"

She gyrated on his face for endless minutes, finally coming to a stop. Buffy was gasping for breath, sweaty and reeling from the sheer intensity of her orgasm.

Spike's face was wet from the copious amount of cum that had poured out of her. 

He parted from her pussy with a series of licks and a kiss. He swept his tongue around the outside of his mouth, and scooped up her spendings with his fingers, sucking them clean. Spike was very much aware of the signals coming from his dick. It was solid and erect again, standing out from his body at an angle. It was demanding to be where his tongue had been only a moment ago.

Again, there was no right or wrong at this period in time. 

He was too far gone to even consider stopping. If he had even a thimbleful of blood left in his brain, he would be most hesitant and resistant to shagging Buffy, a 16-year-old girl (who may, or may not be a virgin). But now, all he wanted was to plunge his dick into her pussy instead of his own hand, like those nights he’d spent alone and thinking of her.

Spike stood back up, his pants still around his knees. Buffy immediately came out of her stupor when she saw his hard cock. She leaned forward taking it in her hands, and slipping it between her lips. She started greedily sucking on his prick like a popsicle again.

"Buffy! God--Want to fuck you!" Spike yelled out.

"Mmm!" Buffy slid her mouth back off of his large, tasty cock, eager to have it piercing her throbbing pussy. As soon as her mouth cleared the head, she licked her lips and said, "Yes! Fuck me, Spike! I want you so much!"

He reached down, grabbing her under the arms and hauling her up to her feet. Buffy didn't feel that she could stand on her own with all of the lust she was feeling and the intense orgasm she'd just had. She clung to his neck and shoulders, wishing that she could have him completely naked right now. Spike looked at her for a moment before smashing their mouths together.

Their first mouth-on-mouth kiss. 

Strange that it hadn’t been the first thing they’d done. But at least it was happening now; better late than never. Buffy could taste herself on his tongue. It served to further fuel her desire, considering how much she’d wanted to be eaten out, and how readily (and expertly!) Spike had done the deed.

Spike, in turn, tasted remnants of his cum in her mouth, recalling how eagerly she had swallowed it; how she had wanted it. He could also taste her chocolate flavored lip gloss. God, he wanted her!

They mauled each other's lips and ran their hands over each other's body, backing up against the piano. They were both still starving, craving to fuck and be fucked. Buffy sat down on the keys, making the piano emit a harsh discordant sound. But neither of them cared or noticed.

Spike hoisted her legs up to wrap around his waist.

"Fuck me, Spike! Yes! Fuck me, baby!" Buffy howled.

Spike thrust forward, his engorged cock speared her juicy hole. 

Buffy dug her fingernails into his upper arms, crying out in pain/pleasure. Only about ¼ of his cock was inside of her.

"More!" Buffy growled, trying to pull him in deeper with her legs.

"Need--to--go slow, Buffy!" Spike ground out, gulping for air. "Fucking hell! Uhhh--So bloody tight!" Her pussy was strangling his dick in a wonderful, wonderful way! Either she was a virgin, or she hadn't seen much action before.

"Please! Can't wait!" she whined. "Need it! Need more! Need you to fuck me!"

Spike needed to be buried in her just as much, but if she was too tight at the moment there was nothing to do but wait. His dick was just too big to force it in. He certainly didn't want to harm her.

"Shhh, pet," he whispered, kissing her ear. "You need to stretch. Are you a-a virgin?" Might have been wise to ask that question _before_ he was sinking his dick into her.

“No, but I wish I was--Ahhh--I wish you were my first!“ Buffy whimpered, running her hands over his back.

After what felt like an eternity to them, Spike moved his hips a little, finding that she was loosening.

"Ohhh, Spike!" Buffy moaned. His cock felt so good inside of her! Her pussy was wrapped around it so tight that she could feel every vein, she could feel him throbbing madly.

Little by little, Spike pushed in until her amazingly tight sheath held his entire length, fitting him like a leather glove. They panted and pawed at each other with their eyes closed. Spike started with some gentle rocking motions.

"Fuck--Buffy!" he groaned, sliding his meat slowly in and out of her pussy.

"Good--Oh God, it's so fuckkkking good!" Buffy gasped, clawing the backs of his arms. She didn't even care that the piano keys were digging into and making red impressions on her butt. “Fuck me hard! Oh God--So big--Fuck me hard!”

He wanted to make this last, but he was too excited and spurred on by her dirty talk. Spike started fucking her hard and fast, clenching and unclenching his ass rapidly as he pushed in and out.

Buffy uttered sounds akin to an animal in pain or dying. A small portion of her brain recognized the fact that she had never made sounds (especially these weird, high keening, moany sounds) during sex. It just felt so perfect, so excruciatingly wonderful, that the noises were erupting from her unconsciously.

Buffy panted, "Ahh! Ahh! Don't stop! Ahhhh! Don't stop!"

Spike bit lightly down on her shoulder and growled, pumping harder.

The angle of his cock constantly stimulated her clitoris. “Spike!” Buffy screamed, cumming again quite suddenly. Her fingernails dug into his back, almost drawing blood. “I’m c-cumming! Uhhh! I’m cumming so fucking hard! OHHHH!”

Her pussy muscles clenched and fluttered, making his eyes roll to white. 

Spike gasped, made a strangled sound in his throat, and said in a rush, “Buffy--Oh God--Cumming!”

He couldn’t hold back anymore. Not with how deliriously horny her tight young body made him. Not with how she moaned and screamed his name. Not after how very long it had been since he’d been balls-deep in a woman (or even wanted to be, before Buffy came along). Not after how much he’d wanted to do this very thing to the pretty blonde girl.

Buffy’s legs went under his ass, pulling him tightly into her. She wanted to feel every inch of his glorious cock when it went off.

She got her wish a moment later.

Their bodies were flush together when Spike roared, grinding and pumping his cock into her taut pussy. He groaned from deep within his chest, firing thick volleys of cum into Buffy. 

Buffy gasped, feeling hot semen splashing inside of her pussy for the first time (Angel had always worn a rubber). Just like being fucked with a big, bare cock, feeling one cumming inside of her was wonderful. It felt like his cock was breathing inside of her, taking a deep breath and then exhaling a hot stream. It pulsed and throbbed in Buffy’s pussy, making her cum again.

They humped against each other, moaning, pinching and squeezing whatever flesh their roaming hands came in contact with.

Buffy’s head lolled back, her eyes opened to slits, her mouth hanging open. “Spike...Oh God...So fucking amazing!” She was just becoming aware that her ass hurt from being pressed on the keys beneath her.

Spike kissed her neck softly, breathing hard. When he regained some brainpower, he stood up, helping her off of the keyboard. He closed his eyes, gulping.

They were both a bit dizzy from cumming so violently.

Buffy had been smiling ecstatically when she saw his troubled expression. Her smile faded. “Wh-what?”

“God... I-I shouldn’t have... We shouldn’t have...”

Buffy pressed up against him, running her hands over his chest and kissing at his chin. “Don’t say that. It was beautiful. I wanted you so bad, Spike. I still do.”

“I... should have been stronger. I’m the one over 21, I should have known better!” he whined.

“Shhh,” Buffy said, maneuvering him, then pushing him down onto his back on the piano bench.

Spike was distressed, but was like putty in her hands, letting her push him down with no resistance. His mouth said, ‘No, No’, but his body and eyes said, ‘Yes! Yes!‘. She straddled his waist and ran her hands up his torso.

“You’re so hot, baby,” she purred.

“Oh God!” Spike said, panic gripped his heart.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, seeing the panic in his face.

“We didn’t use anything! No condom! Christ! It’s been so long that I... We didn’t --”

“Shhh, I’m cool, Spike.” Buffy ground lightly against his cock. “I’m on the pill.”

Spike gulped, it had been so long since he’d had sex, and he was so revved up to fuck her that he hadn’t even considered birth control for a second. That would’ve been real cute -- not only would he have screwed a 16-year-old, but he could have knocked her up too.

“B-Buffy, I --”

Buffy pounced like a ninja, covering his mouth with hers and plunging her tongue into his mouth. She could tell that he was about to go into the reasons why they shouldn’t fuck any more -- she wanted to convince him otherwise.

Spike whimpered, but kissed her back. He couldn’t help it. He was getting hard for a third time. His body’s appetite for Buffy was insatiable, apparently.

She wanted him to crave her, never to doubt or second-guess being with her like this. There were a few things that she _knew_ made men keep coming back for more. Cock sucking was one, but there was another method too.

Buffy licked across his cheekbone to his ear. She gave the lobe a sharp nibble, then whispered, “Will you fuck my ass, Spike? I want you to fuck me there.”

Spike moaned, “Oh God...” His hands gripped her waist. Did she really just say that? Did she really mean to follow through? He hardened fully again.

Buffy reached down, stroking his erect cock. “Mmm, I think you like that idea, too!” she giggled.

“Condom,” Spike muttered, barely coherent.

“Where?” Buffy asked sucking on his bottom lip.

“Bedroom. Nightstand. But... they’re old.”

“That’s okay. I’ll get ‘em!” Buffy kissed him quickly, then jumped off, running for the bedroom.

Spike laid on his back on the bench, panting for breath. His hard cock was resting on his ripped abdomen. Instead of reflecting on what a bad thing he was doing with the underage vixen, he stroked himself slowly, thinking of what it will be like to fuck her tight ass.

Buffy found the box of large-sized Trojans buried under some other items in the bottom of his nightstand, zipped back to the living room, remembered that you needed some kind of lubricant for anal sex, then swiftly changed direction for the kitchen. She thought frantically about what kitchen item she could get that would be slippery. She spied the butter dish on the small kitchen table and smiled. Buffy grabbed it and ran back to the living room, pleased that he was still exactly where she’d left him.

“I’m back.” Buffy shook the box of condoms, then fished one out.

First things first, she took the time to remove his boots and jeans. She wanted him totally unencumbered. 

Then, Buffy took the rubber out, kneeled next to the bench and pulled back her hair with one hand. She wanted to try something she saw a girl do in a porno, the guy in the movie seemed to think it was hot. Buffy put the condom at the entrance of her mouth, between her lips. She grinned a little at a glassy-eyed Spike, then proceeded to roll the condom onto his rigid pole with her mouth.

“Ohh--Oh God, Buffy,” Spike said for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She was too sexy and beautiful for words.

Buffy finished rolling down the condom with her hands when her mouth could go no further. 

“Stand up,” she said.

Spike pulled himself into a sitting position, then stood up, swaying a bit. Buffy took her shirt and thong off, feeling the need for nakedness. Now she only wore her knee-high red boots, those she left on.

Buffy climbed up onto the bench, positioning herself on her hands and knees. Anal sex was daunting, she had done it a few times with Angel, but he could in no way compare to the size of Spike’s weapon. It might hurt -- a lot. But she was willing to risk pain to completely satisfy Spike and make him desire her. Buffy hid her anxiety, smiling at him over her shoulder with a come-hither wink.

Spike saw the butter dish on the ground. He’d never used butter as lube before, but he supposed it was alright. Any thoughts about the inappropriateness of his actions were washed away. Her firm, heart-shaped ass swayed in the air, waiting for him. Spike licked his lips, and took her hips in his hands. He wanted to just plunge his cock into her ass, but asses needed to be finessed first. He kissed and bit softly at her asscheeks, rubbing them with his hands. Her tight pucker quivered in anticipation.

Spike spread her cheeks apart, licking up her asscrack and circling her hole. He pushed his tongue in, rimming her. He felt around on the ground, not wanting to stop his task. He found the butter dish and coated two of his fingers thoroughly while his tongue worked on her.

“Ohhh--Oh fuck!” Buffy moaned, pushing back on his wriggly tongue. Angel hadn’t done that to her, he didn’t like putting his face or mouth anywhere near her ass or pussy. It felt so good to have Spike's hot tongue licking her there!

Spike put a hand between her legs on her pussy, stroking her slit and hard clit, he brought a butter-covered finger of his other hand to her hole. He slowly pushed his index finger into her ass while playing with her pussy. Buffy felt some discomfort at first, but his dexterous fingers pinching and rubbing her clit made all of the bad stuff go away.

Then there were two fingers in her ass, scissoring and stroking in her passage. Buffy was really starting to enjoy that stimulation as well. Having her ass and pussy attended to simultaneously was fast becoming a favorite.

“Spike--Ohhh! Now--Please, NOW!” Buffy groaned, gyrating her hips.

Spike took a handful of soft butter and coated the condom with it. He jumped to his feet, held her hips and lined up with her ass. With one hand, he guided the tip to her hole, then slowly worked in the fat head. He stopped once he got past her tight ring.

They moaned together loud and low, panting for air. 

With a groan, Spike pushed in a little more.

“Ahhh--Oh God--Uhhh!” Buffy winced, gripping the edges of the piano bench.

“Is... it too much?” Spike asked with difficulty. “If it hurts, I’ll stop.”

“NO! Don’t stop! Just go slow. P-push in slow!”

It took some time, but most of his cock could now fit inside of Buffy’s ass. She felt like she was sitting on a baseball bat -- But in a good way. It didn’t hurt so much now, in fact, it was feeling progressively better having his schlong up her ass. She wanted Spike’s fabulous cock to fill every orifice on her body, if possible.

Spike swung one leg up onto the bench, resting his foot flat next to Buffy’s body, and began pumping his hips slowly. 

They both moaned with renewed lust.

“Bloody--Ahhh--Oh Fuck--Oh Buffy!” Spike squeezed his eyes closed, believing that he might go insane from how tightly she gripped his cock inside of her. It was even tighter than her pussy.

“Spike! Uhhh--Yes! Fuck my ass! Oh it feels so good! Fuck yeah!”

He rhythmically fucked her at a steady pace. Buffy thought about how musicians were very ‘timing oriented’; they could keep a beat. Spike was keeping time, stroking his thick cock into her. Buffy was so hot, she had to use a hand to frig her clit while he fucked her ass.

Spike shifted closer, bent over Buffy and put his arms around her body. He fondled one of her tits and took over for her hand on her pussy. He started fucking her harder, playing with her parts as he did. His balls smacked against her in a wild rhythm.

They started whining, whimpering, breathing more loudly.

“SPIKE!” Buffy’s eyes slammed shut as another climax gripped her.

“Uhhh--Uhhnnaa--Buffy!” Spike’s eyes rolled around in his head. Her vice-like ass was milking and constricting around his cock so hard!

He did his best to keep drilling her through his intense pleasure. He grit his teeth with the effort. He thrust two fingers into her pussy as he plowed her ass.

Buffy’s eyes shot back open as she had another orgasm on top of the last one. She couldn’t cry out this time, she just keened loudly and fucked her hips back and forth crazily, impaling her pussy and ass on his cock and slender fingers.

“AHH--GOD!” Spike gasped. “FUCK!” He fought cumming.

Buffy growled, flinging her head up and down. “Tell me when you’re c-cumming! I want it in my mouth!” Buffy cried.

“UHH! NOW! GOD--NOW!” Spike shouted. Her demand/request had made it impossible to hold back any longer.

Buffy pulled away from him, then spun around on her knees. She had no idea she could move this fast, or with so much grace after what she’d experienced. She was going on automatic, not thinking about anything, but just doing it on instinct. Buffy took him by the base of his cock and whipped off the condom. Just as she tossed it away in the air, a thick, white stream fired out of his cock, hitting her above her upper lip.

Spike thrust his hands into her hair, moaning loudly. Buffy pumped his cock in her hands, covering the head with her mouth. His hips jerked again and again. She drank down his seed until his hips were just humping in vain.

“I think... I’m going to fall down, if I don’t sit down,” Spike whispered.

Buffy gave his dick a kiss then released it. She scooped up the stray cum on her face and ate it hungrily. 

Spike sat down on the bench, leaning heavily back on the keyboard. 

Buffy scooted over to him, giving him little kisses on the side of his mouth and rubbing the heaving muscles of his chest and abdomen.

“Spike... Oh God, I never knew sex could be this fucking good! I want you again already!” Her delicate hand went down to encase his cock.

“I... can’t yet,” Spike panted with his eyes closed.

“That’s okay, I can wait.” She smirked, licking his ear. "You're incredible."

Spike's tongue swept over his lips, he tilted his head back, feeling near exhaustion. Buffy licked his throat, sucking lightly on his Adam's apple.

"Can we do it on your bed next?" Buffy asked with a little chuckle. "A softer surface might be of the good."

"Bed good," Spike said, pulling air into his lungs.

Buffy stood and helped him stand up, then led him back to the bedroom. 

She flung him onto his back on the mattress and leapt on top of him. She growled like a lioness, then bit, licked and sucked her way down his body.

Spike laid there, helplessly getting caught up in another tidal wave of lust. He was rapidly getting a second-wind... or was it a fourth-wind at this point? 

Buffy tickled his balls with the tip of her tongue, sucking on them like hard candy. She couldn't seem to get enough of his dick either; Buffy happily slurped on him, getting him hard again.

It wasn't long before Buffy was sitting astride his waist, bouncing enthusiastically on his cock.

 

They fucked each other raw all night.


	6. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Echidna, Spike-Love-45, and Joy

 

Spike woke up, licking dry lips and immediately feeling soreness all over his body. His cock was sore too.

_'Shit, what did I do to make me feel...'_ His eyes flew open.

Buffy.

She was what he _did_ to produce the aches and pains. His mind flooded with memories; he was assailed with feelings and images of their long night of carnal extravagance and pleasure.

Spike turned his head to look behind him on the bed. 

There she was. All beautiful, asleep and peaceful. There was a tiny, satisfied smile on her upturned lips. He gulped and quickly looked away from her, staring straight ahead.

"Oh... Oh, shit... It actually happened... Oh God... What have I done?" Spike whispered to no one, shocked with himself. 

He had lost any shred of willpower or self-control the previous day, giving in to his potent desire for Buffy. How could he have let himself fail?

The worst part was that as the memories came back to him, he recalled it as the best sex in his entire life. It trumped anything he'd ever had with his Drusilla. He had never gotten it up more than 5 times in one night before, but last night he had done so for Buffy at least ten times. Cumming in her pussy, mouth, ass and on her skin numerous times.

He had been a sexual beast, taking her over and over again. Kissing, sucking and licking every inch of her toned body. 

And Buffy had been just as fired up as Spike. She was a sexual dynamo. She was so loud and verbal when they shagged, yelling and moaning noisily about how much she wanted it, how much she loved it. Buffy had relished taking his cock in her mouth, almost purring like a kitten as she ran her lips and tongue up and down his shaft. She had worshipped his body as he had done hers -- kissing, touching, sucking and licking her way around, whispering how beautiful he was to her. Spike had never felt so well-loved or adored as he had with Buffy. God, she was amazing!

Buffy woke up, wincing at her muscle pain, but then smiling because of it. 

That pain was caused by a world-class fucking by the man of her dreams. She must have cum a hundred times! He'd brought her off with his mouth, hands and cock too many times to count. Spike was the perfect lover, just like she had imagined. He knew how a woman liked to be touched, fucked, and suckled. He was perfect, period. Disappointment wasn't even a word in Buffy's vocabulary as far as last night was concerned.

She opened her eyes, seeing his strong back. She grinned and scooted up against him. Buffy put her arms around Spike's waist from behind, kissing his shoulder blades softly. She felt him tense.

"Spike, you awake?" Buffy asked sleepily.

"Yeah," he said.

She rubbed her cheek against his back and purred. "Yesterday was... It was amazing! The best day of my whole life!"

"Buffy... we need to talk," Spike said, swallowing as he felt her hand moving down to his dick.

Buffy stopped just before she put her hand around his length. She didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean.... we need to talk about... about what happened between us."

Her chin quivered. He was going to put a stop to it. He didn't want her again. Buffy pulled away and sat up in bed. "What about it?" she asked defensively.

Spike turned over on his back, looking at her. He felt his morality disappearing at the sight of her pouty face and her lovely bare breasts. Her nipples were reddened and raw-looking from the treatment he'd given them last night.

He looked up at the ceiling, deciding that was a much safer place to be looking than at the perky, and still very enticing teen. 

"Uh, we... can't do that again. I... was so wrong to touch you. I sh-should have been able to control myself."

"How can you... Spike, don't say that, please! I know you liked it too!"

"That's not the point, Buffy! I... It's wrong!" He looked back at her, risking being pulled in by her green eyes, and sitting up. "I-I violated you! I committed statutory rape! God, I'm so ashamed of myself," he said miserably, putting his hands over his eyes.

"No, Spike! You didn't do anything bad! I seduced _you_! I wanted you! Wasn't I good? Didn't you like it?" 

The thought crippled her; maybe the problem hadn't been Angel at all. Maybe she was just horrible in bed and didn't know how to do it right. 

"I thought you liked me," she said, her chin quivering.

Spike got out of bed, getting more freaked out by the second. "I do like you b-but... I can't talk about this! I could go to jail! I could be arrested for--for what I did to you!"

Tears shimmered in Buffy's eyes. "No one will know, Spike! I swear! Willow's the only one that knows how I feel about you, and she would never tell anyone."

"It doesn't matter who you tell! I was wrong! I'm sorry, Buffy!" Spike wanted to cry. He'd let his wicked desires for this girl get the better of him. "You're not old enough to consent!"

"I don't care what the stupid law says!" Buffy declared vehemently. "I'm glad that I slept with you! I wanted it more than anything in my life!"

Spike put on a pair of sweat pants, feeling too vulnerable being naked around her. "You don't know what you're saying, Buffy."

"Yes, I do! Just because I'm 16 doesn't mean I'm brain dead! I wanted you, and I went after you. I wouldn't have acted like such a slut if I didn't want you so much. Spike, I want to be with you. I want us to have more nights like last night. I need you! Don't let this be the end."

Spike took a plain white t-shirt out of a drawer and pulled it on. "I can't... I can't deal with this now, Buffy!"

"I need to know right now! Are you throwing what we have away because of stupid laws?!"

"Those laws aren't stupid!" Spike countered. "They're there for a bloody reason! So that old perverts don't take advantage of young, naive girls!"

"That's not us!" Buffy said, tears running down her face. "You're not a pervert, and I'm not naive! I wanted you! Spike, don't lump us in with everyone else, think of it in terms of you and me! I want to be your girlfriend. I don't care what anyone else would think!"

His eyes got bigger. "Oh God! Your mother! You didn't go home last night! She's probably --"

"It's alright, I told her that I was staying over Willow's. Please Spike, give us a chance!"

He stared at her and swallowed. Spike wanted to envelop her in his arms and hold her, kiss her, love her. But he couldn't... because it was wrong. But he was so taken with her... How could he not be with Buffy?

Spike raked his hands over his face, shutting his eyes tightly against the waffling thoughts in his head. "I have to... think, Buffy. I have to think!"

Her face screwed up. "Fine! Whatever!" She felt like a pitiful idiot, begging him not to cast her aside.

Buffy jumped out of bed and picked up her leather boots. With a last woeful, tear-filled glance at Spike, she ran out of the room. He heard her heavy sobs coming from the living room, where she was (no doubt) gathering the rest of her clothing.

His heart broke at the sound of Buffy crying. Spike’s feet started for the door. He wanted to go out there, kiss her tears away and never let her go. But he shouldn't; he couldn’t. He stopped in his tracks. Spike rubbed his face in his hands, crying too.

He wanted Buffy. He wanted her heart, soul and body.

"What am I going to do?" Spike muttered, feeling wretched for still wanting her so badly. For wanting her more than ever.

 

After dressing quickly, Buffy ran from of the house, still crying her eyes out. 

She had never been more devastated than she was right now. She loved Spike, but he didn't want her. The best night of her life had led to the worst morning of her life. How could she go on without him? How could she deal with the beautifully raw, passionate memories of their night together, knowing that it was never going to happen again?

She avoided people she saw on the way to Willow's house, they would probably wonder what was wrong with her. Her eyes were swollen and red, her face saturated with her salty tears. She had trouble catching her breath with all of the sobbing and hiccupping she was doing.

Buffy went to the glass door on the side of the Rosenberg's home that led into Willow's bedroom, and tapped on it lightly. The curtains were closed.

Willow appeared a moment later in her light blue pajamas, her hair askew. She pulled the curtain. The smile on her face vanished as she took in her best friend's face. She quickly slid the door open.

"Buffy! What's wrong!?" 

A thousand terrible thoughts went through Willow's head. The worst was that Spike had hurt Buffy, roughed her up or hit her. He didn't seem like the type to do that kind of thing, but you never knew... Willow would take a baseball bat to his skull if anything like that had happened.

Buffy stepped inside and threw her arms around Willow, sobbing on her shoulder. Willow hugged her.

"Shhhh, Buffy, tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

"H-he doesn't love me. He doesn't even like me. We made l-love all night. It was so w-wonderful, Willow! But..."

"But?"

"He's ashamed of what we did. He thinks it was a mistake... He told me he doesn't want to be with me again," Buffy cried, wiping her eyes. "What am I going to do, Willow? I love him s-s-so m-much!"

Willow winced and rubbed Buffy's back. Being rejected by someone you were in love with was awful. She comforted her distraught friend as best she could, relieved that at least there hadn't been any violence.


	7. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Echidna, Spike-Love-45, and Joy

_Days passed in emotional misery..._

Buffy mentally pulled herself together. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Spike opened his front door, blinking at the brightness of the afternoon sunlight. He looked startled to see her.

"Buffy... I-I told you I needed time to--to think..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. She looked just as amazingly beautiful as ever.

"Um, I know." She looked down. 

Spike saw the sadness in her face now. It was obvious that Buffy had been going through a rough time herself. 

"But it's Friday, my lesson day. I had to come or my mom would have wondered why."

Spike blinked again. "It's been a week?" he asked incredulously. On one hand, it had seemed like an eternity. On the other hand, it seemed like he'd just seen Buffy yesterday.

"Yeah, a very long week. Can I come in?"

Spike stepped aside, running a hand down over his forehead and eyes. Buffy went into the living room, not taking off her jacket or sitting down. What she had to say wouldn't take too long.

She looked at him, then around the room. 

The house was messy, that was unlike him. Spike usually kept a tidy home. There were cans (beer and soda) sitting around and laying on the floor, discarded pizza boxes, napkins and other trash. 

Spike, himself, looked unkempt too. His hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed (it looked very sexy like that though), he had a few days worth of dark stubble on his face, his black t-shirt was wrinkled.

"Sorry about the mess, I-I didn't realize what day it was. Buffy..." he said, then paused, struggling to figure out what to say.

It had taken him a week, and he still kept going in the same circles about continuing a relationship with her. Spike flip-flopped: he shouldn't be with her, but he wanted to be with her. He craved her, but it was wrong to want her.

Buffy put up her hand. "Let me say something, okay?"

He closed his mouth and nodded.

Buffy took another breath, hoping to get through her speech without crying like a stupid little girl. The rehearsals in front of her mirror hadn't gone very well.

She began, "I'm not going to ask you to decide anymore." Spike's brow creased. "When you didn't call me or anything for a week after the way we left things... That was my answer. I can see you don't really want me, I won't push you, or stalk you. I'll leave you alone." 

This was the hardest thing Buffy had ever had to do. But she had to be mature about it, no matter how it was killing her inside. It was best for both of them to end things as cleanly as possible.

Spike just listened to her silently. Part of him was so relieved! Buffy was taking the decision out of his hands, no more days spent fretting and worrying about what he should do. But there was another part of him that was anything but relieved.

Buffy thrust her hands into her jacket pockets, toeing a stack of newspapers at her feet.

"Let me get those out of your way," Spike said, feeling nervous and embarrassed about her seeing his house (and him) in this chaotic condition. He started to crouch down to get the trash out of her way.

"No, it's okay," Buffy waved off the offer. "I'm leaving in a minute. I only came today to tell you that you're off the hook. Otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered you." Buffy tried not looking at him, feeling her eyes getting wet. "I'm sorry, Spike. I seduced you and made you all crazy with guilt because of it. I-I didn't want to hurt you or cause you pain in any way. I just... I wanted you so much, I didn't care about consequences before."

Spike looked away with sorrow. "It's not your fault, Buffy. I'm the adult. I should have... I should have been stronger."

"I'm dropping the lessons with you." Spike looked up at her. "I can't... It would be too hard seeing you every week. I'll tell my mom that I quit because I got tired of trying. She'll believe that, because I always quit things that are too hard for me. You won't have to see me again," her voice shook, Buffy couldn't look at him. "I'm really sorry I upset you so much. I didn't mean to... I'd better go now. Bye, Spike."

Buffy hoped to make a quick retreat, so she could cry privately.

"Don't," Spike said, just loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped, not turning around. "What?"

Spike breathed deeply, turning his head to look at her back. "Don't stop taking lessons. Don't stop coming here."

"I have to, Spike!" Buffy whirled around, almost panicking that she'd start blubbering if he didn't let her leave this second.

"Don't go."

"I can't see you and not want --" Buffy hated to hope, but there was more than just concern that she would stop taking piano lessons in his eyes.

It was the thought of never seeing Buffy again that finally made Spike's mind up about it. The reality hit him hard, making him realize how very much he needed her in his life. As his friend and lover. He ached to see her bright smile, her twinkling eyes and hear her sweet voice. 

A life devoid of Buffy was unthinkable. Spike didn't want to go back to the isolation, misery and loneliness he'd had before she came into his life. She made him feel something besides despair again. Something much more pleasant than despair. It was probably a monumentally bad decision, but he didn't care quite so much as he had before. Hell, at least he'd tried. 

Spike needed her in his life, the problems could be dealt with. Sixteen really wasn't _that_ young....

Spike straightened his posture, looking directly into her eyes. "I didn't call you because... I've spent the last week holed up in this house, hating myself for being weak... and missing you, wanting you. I wanted to call you, if just to hear your voice, so many times. But I stopped myself before the call went through. I've... I've been going crazy."

"You really wanted to call me?" she asked with a hope tinged, small voice. "You missed me?"

Spike nodded, closing his eyes. His voice was rougher, "So much! I can't get you out of my bloody mind! Every time I close my eyes, you're there, imprinted on the backs of my eyelids. It's been like that for a while now. And I can't stop thinking about... about last week, when we were together."

"Neither can I," Buffy said, short of breath. 

She wanted to run over to him and fling arms around him, but she needed confirmation that he really wanted her first. She'd look and feel like a total idiot if he was going to add a 'BUT...' to the end of his speech. So, Buffy stood there waiting and listening, trying not to tremble too much.

He took another breath. "You said that morning that it had been the best night of your life." Buffy nodded vehemently in response. "It was... the best night of my life too. I don't want it to stop. I want... more with you. I want you. I'm wild about you -- I can't stop wanting you, Buffy."

Spike was nervous about admitting it, but determined. He wouldn't fight his powerful feelings for the sweet blonde any longer. If he wound up in jail, then so be it. Having Buffy, for even a short time, would be worth the risk.

"Y-you do? Are you sure?" Buffy asked. The tears in her eyes were turning to tears of happiness.

"Yes. I-I can't be without you. I've tried, I can't do it. I need you too bloody much. You still want me too... don't you? I'm so sorry I made you cry last week, I really hated myself for that. Right or wrong, I need you, Buffy. If you aren't angry that --"

Buffy ran to Spike, her arms flew around his neck. She kissed him hard on the lips, letting out all of her built up need and longing for him. Spike moaned, strongly bringing his arms around her and holding her against his body.

They moaned and crushed their mouths together with growing passion. Their hands started pulling at the other's clothing.

Spike wanted to push her down on the carpet and make love to her on the very spot on which they stood. But the floor wasn't exactly spic-and-span. 

The bed. 

That was the cleanest thing in the house at the moment, since he hadn't slept much over the last week, and when he did, it was on the couch.

Spike picked Buffy up in his arms. "Want to go to the bedroom, pet?" he asked.

"Yes! Bedroom good!" Buffy replied, kissing the side of his face and neck frantically. She preferred him clean-shaven, but there was something ruggedly sexy about his beard stubble and how rough it felt against her lips and skin.

Spike carried her into his bedroom fast. He set her on the bed, then stood up straight, pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it away. 

Buffy smiled, loving the sight of his chiseled chest and abs again. She put her hands on his sides and pulled him down on the bed with her. They kissed hungrily, rubbing and groping.

Spike lifted his head. "Pet, I should really get a bath or something first. I'm not as springtime fresh as I'd like to be."

Buffy giggled, "I don't care if you smell more manly than usual. I just want to make love with you." She kissed his neck. "Please, Spike, I've missed you so much. Don't make me wait!"

"I don't want to get my stinkiness all over you, Buffy. I'll just be a few minutes." Spike kissed her, then stood up, intending to take a quick shower.

"Um, Spike?" she asked, biting her lip and giving him a kittenish smile.

"Yes, luv?"

Buffy sat up. "I, um, wouldn't mind helping you out. This might sound weird, but can I bathe you?"

"You'd like that?" Spike asked.

"Uh-huh," Buffy nodded. "I'd like to give you a bath, get you all soapy and clean. That's not too weird, is it?"

"Not at all, Buffy. It's very sensual... I like the way you think, pet."

Buffy giggled as she took his hand and walked to the bathroom with him. She wanted him thrusting inside of her, but she could wait a bit longer if she got to do this.

 

_10 minutes later..._

Spike sat reclined in the tub, with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. 

The first thing he'd done was shave. He preferred having a smooth, non-bristly face. Especially when he planned on spending a significant amount of time with his face between her thighs. Didn't want to scratch the girl up. 

It was liberating to give himself fully over to his desire for her. No more tortured thoughts about it. Buffy wanted him. Spike wanted her. She was smart enough to know what she wanted. And he was helpless against his lust and need.

Buffy had added lots of bubble bath. Spike had objected to that at first, saying that bubbles baths weren't manly. But he had laughed and given in when Buffy pointed out that the bubble bath was in his house, he bought it, so he must use it sometimes. He confessed to sometimes indulging in a bubble bath to relieve stress.

Buffy had also dimmed the lights and lit a few candles, she'd had a dream about bathing him and wanted to duplicate it as closely as possible. Her loins were vibrating for him. Seeing him strip naked and sink into the water of the bathtub had almost made her knees buckle.

Buffy knelt down beside the tub, starting with his hair. Getting it wet, lathering the shampoo and rubbing it gently into his hair and scalp.

Spike felt like he was in a dream, a very nice, erotic dream. Even Buffy's fingers in his hair and massaging his scalp felt like heaven. He wanted to drag her into the tub with him, but resisted the impulse. Bathing your lover (or being bathed by them) was undeniably sexy and titillating.

Once they had lathered, rinsed and repeated, Buffy got to the good stuff -- the washing of his body.

Buffy took a washcloth and soaked it in the water, then rubbed the bar of white creamy soap on it until there was a good buildup of suds. She stroked his chest with her washcloth covered hand, cleaning around his neck, shoulders and the top of his chest. She couldn't resist rubbing around his nipples a little harder than the rest.

Spike opened his eyes and smirked. "I think they're clean, pet." He was getting too turned on.

She giggled, "Sorry, I'll move on. Lean forward, I want to do your back."

Buffy moved behind him, running the washcloth from the back of his neck, down over his shoulder blades. It was a bit hypnotic, feeling his muscles under her hand as she glided the soapy cloth over his broad back. She leaned over, placing a soft, unhurried kiss to the nape of his neck.

Spike moaned, "Almost finished?"

She went back on her heels, rinsing the soap off his back. "Nope. I still have lots more to wash."

Buffy then washed his arms, taking her time.

"You're getting wet, Buffy," Spike said, noticing that water had dripped onto her clothes.

She giggled, "Mmmm, yes, I am! Oh, you mean from the bathwater. Well, that's an occupational hazard -- giving classical pianist hotties baths, often means getting wet yourself. You think I should take off my clothes to prevent further... wetting?"

"I don't see any other recourse," he said, his smile turning up at an angle.

Buffy stood up and undressed slowly, smiling at him.

Spike licked his lips as he watched her, eager to see her beautiful body unclothed again. "You've bewitched me, you little vixen."

"Good," Buffy said, stepping out of her panties. She held them up to her eye level, then let them drop to the floor. "There, now my clothes won't get any wetter." She knelt back down next to the tub.

Spike leaned over, kissing her on the lips. His hand ran up her arm to her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

Buffy smiled and pulled away again. "Ah-ah-ah! So naughty. You're not finished yet."

Spike leaned back in the bathtub. "Alright, but it's getting... harder to keep still."

Buffy smirked, getting more soap on the cloth. She washed downwards on his torso, over his ribs and abdomen. His body was sublime. Buffy could touch and stroke her fingers over him all day. His upper body looked even hotter than usual with the thin layer of soap smeared over the muscles. All glossy and slick. 

Their eyes met and gleamed as her hand disappeared under the water and bubbles.

"Well, what do we have here?" Buffy giggled, her fingers brushing over his cock. "Do you have a tub toy under there? A submarine, perhaps?"

Spike breathed in through his teeth. "Could be. Why don't you investigate further…?" Spike arched an eyebrow.

Buffy encased his cock in her hand, stroking the washcloth over his rock-hard flesh. "Mmm, that feels like a _big_ submarine! Can I play with it too?"

Spike's eyes kept wanting to roll back. "Play with it all you like, pet," he moaned.

Buffy twittered laughter, moving her hand down to give his sac a good washing as well. When she was finished, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were darkened.

"Oooh, I'll get the loofah!" Buffy stood up to get the sponge from the sink.

Spike growled, leaned over and took her by the waist. Buffy squeaked and giggled as he hauled her backwards into the tub with him. Water and bubbles sloshed over the sides.

"Spike! I didn't do your legs yet!" Buffy protested weakly, smiling and squirming on top of him with her back against his chest.

"I'm clean enough. Can't wait any longer! If I don't kiss you, I'll explode! Not in the good way."

Buffy grinned, turning her head towards him. Spike captured her lips with his. His hands made upward circles over her stomach, coming to cup her breasts. Buffy groaned as he began squeezing her tits and rubbing her stiff nipples between his fingers.

"You got the floor all wet," Buffy mumbled.

"I'll mop it up later," he said, giving her another wet, lingering kiss. 

The only things that existed in Buffy's universe were her, Spike and the bathroom. 

His warm mouth, his supple lips, his damp, hard body under her, his hands stroking her breasts and stomach, his hardness against her back under the water. Buffy's heart hammered, she could feel his strong heartbeat on her back. It was almost perfect. She wanted to be chest-to-chest with him.

"Mmmm, Spike," Buffy moaned, trying to turn around to face him. The slippery surface made it tricky to find purchase.

Spike helped her turn. They smiled at each other as she straddled his waist and slid her hands up his chest. They were drenched, covered with patches of bubbles, flushed and breathless. They had to giggle a little.

Buffy pressed her body against him, kissing under his ear, then sliding her mouth back over his. Spike's hands moved from her hips around to her ass, giving both cheeks rhythmic squeezes. Buffy moaned softly, feeling his turgid cock pulsing between their bodies and his hands on her. Buffy's tongue entered his mouth, Spike slowly circled it with his own.

"Ohhmm, Spike," Buffy broke the kiss, leaning back and panting. "I'll explode if we don't make love right now! Not in the good way..."

Her knees kept slipping as she tried raising up enough to put his cock inside of her. And her knees kinda hurt from kneeling on the bottom of the unyielding bathtub. 

Buffy whimpered and groaned.

"Easy, pet." Spike's hands held her hips still. "Why don't we exit the tub, yeah? There's not a lot of room and it's not the most comfortable place."

Buffy's lower lip stuck out. She agreed, but she needed him so bad that she didn't want any delays.

Spike smiled. "Mmmm, look at that lip... Gonna get it..." He leaned forward sucking on her bottom lip.

They both giggled, kissing again. They rinsed the suds off their bodies, then helped each other out of the tub.

"Oh, the floor did get really wet," Buffy said, standing in a puddle.

"S'alright. I'll take care of it later. We've got more important things to attend to right now." Spike raised his eyebrows.

Spike got two large, fluffy blue towels from the linen closet. He wrapped one around Buffy's shoulders, bending his head to kiss her lightly on the shoulder. 

Buffy shivered. The cool air on her body and his soft, hot lips made her break out in goosebumps.

Spike rubbed the towel over his wet hair, then put the towel around his waist. After throwing another towel over the puddles of water on the floor, he blew out the candles. He took Buffy's hand and led her back out to the bedroom.

They stood by the bed, embracing, their lips connecting again. 

Buffy pulled the towel from his waist. She ran the towel over his side, her other hand trailed down his back to his ass. She rubbed and squeezed -- damn, he had a fine ass! Spike's sweet English muffins of love were all hers to enjoy. Buffy smiled at her zany thoughts, not stopping the endless kiss.

They both thought that they could do this forever -- hugging, rubbing and kissing -- until the end of time. It felt so very right for them to be connecting this way. The air was thick with their mutual desire, they felt the other's excitement and anticipation coming off in waves.

Spike knew that he was a fool to be doing this with the underage Buffy. 

The last week, being without her and berating himself for his weaknesses, had been pure hell. Spike hadn't planned on falling for a teenager, he'd done his best to suppress his longing. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was crazy about her. Buffy made his heart do a jig, she made him feel alive. And she obviously enjoyed being with him too, hence her very successful seduction of him a week ago. He prayed she wouldn't tire of him too soon; Spike knew there was no way he could ever tire of her. 

So, he'd give into the inevitability of it all, jump into a relationship with both feet. And most of all, he wouldn’t hate himself for it. He would embrace the bliss he felt at being with her.

Buffy felt weak and wobbly. 

She had only felt this dizzy from lust once before, last week. The past week had been horrible. Thinking Spike didn't want her, that he'd tell her to go play in traffic the next time he saw her. Then she had decided to do the grownup thing by telling him he didn't have to choose. Buffy had felt even worse when she saw the state of his house and his appearance, she felt so guilty that he'd been agonizing over what they had done. But now the sadness and guilt had turned to unbridled joy. He did want her, he did miss her, he did enjoy the sex.

They rubbed their bodies together, getting the other as dry as possible with the towels. 

Buffy was gasping for breath, she put her arms around his neck and lifted her leg to his waist. Spike slid his hand from her ass, along the underside of her thigh, caressing and holding her leg up under the knee. Buffy groaned, hopping up and wrapping her other leg around his waist. Spike would have chuckled at her eagerness, but he was feeling it deeply as well.

Spike moved both of his hands to her butt, holding her up and pressing her tighter to him. Buffy left one arm around his neck while her other hand moved down between them to touch his cock. She grasped it in her hand and shifted her hips until the tip was slipping between her pussylips. Buffy wriggled down onto his hard prick, they moaned as her pussy swallowed him up.

“Ahh--Buffy,” Spike whispered, kneading her tight ass. He remembered something important as Buffy raised and lowered herself on him. “Pet, I--Ahh--think we should use a condom from now on.”

Buffy moaned, shaking her head. “No, I--Ohhhh!--want to feel you! I‘m on the pill, we don‘t have to use rubbers!”

“We have to, Buffy,” Spike said determinedly. “W-we need a second line of defense, just to make sure...” He didn’t want to finish the sentence, ‘just to make sure that I don’t get you pregnant’.

“I guess... but I’d rather not use one.”

Spike kissed all over her face: near her eyes, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, the corners of her mouth and then her lips. He turned to the bed, climbed on with her still impaled on his cock and laid her on her back.

“I’ll get a condom,” he said.

Spike got the box out of his nightstand. Buffy sat up, pushing him to sit back on his heels. She took his staff in her hands, stroking and leaning in to kiss and lick around the knob.

“You can wear one only when you’re in my pussy. And when possible, I want you to pull out when you’re about to cum so that I can at least taste you.” She slurped at his cockhead.

“Uhhh--Fuck, Buffy!” Spike hung his head back, swallowing hard.

Reluctantly, Buffy took the condom and put it on him herself. She understood his concerns about not using one, but Buffy had faith in birth control pills. It felt so nice to have his warmth flooding her when he came.

Then they were ready -- more than ready.

Spike laid over top of her, moving his hips so that his cock slid back and forth between her labia. Buffy raised her legs up. Spike moved inside of her again, sinking in slowly. They started moving together at a slow pace.

The pace quickened with each passing minute. They’d both gotten too fired up to wait long. Spike pushed into her, deeper and deeper. Buffy grunted, rolling over with a strength that surprised Spike. For a moment, he just laid there beneath her, blinking at the quick reversal.

Buffy bounced, riding him fast and hard, gyrating her hips and panting. “Uhh! Uhh! Ohhh!”

“God--Ahhh!” Spike gasped, grasping her thighs.

“Oh Spike!” Her eyelids started flapping, her mouth forming an ‘O’.

Spike could see and feel her orgasm letting loose.

“Annggh! Ooooh! Ohhhh--YES!” Buffy gulped, shivering.

Spike growled, pushing up into her pulsating heat. Her pussy locked down on his throbbing cock, clamping and releasing with her spasms.

“Oh--Fuck, pet! Uhh--I’m cumming!” Spike pumped into her frantically a few more times.

Buffy displayed some of the agility and grace he’d seen in the backyard during her cheer. Fast -- faster than he, or she, thought she could move -- Buffy lifted off of him, then spun around so that her knees were on either side of his head, and her face was at his groin. She swiftly removed the condom just as Spike was starting to squirt.

Spike hardly had time to process the new situation, but he adapted quickly. He was suddenly looking up at her shiny pussy. He grunted as he came, taking her slim hips in his hands and pulling her pelvis down to his eager mouth. His tongue dove into her slit, her juice quickly saturated his tongue, running into his mouth.

Buffy jacked his cock while sucking on the head. She massaged his balls to extend his orgasm as long as possible. She squealed and humped his face when he sucked hard on her clit. Spike gripped her ass, leaving white handprints on her flesh. His tongue lashed at her wildly.

“Mmmm! MMMM! MMMmmm!” Buffy exclaimed around his dick, a second orgasm was wrung from her. She suckled at the tip of his cock until there was no more jizz to suck up.

Spent for the moment, they disengaged. Buffy tiredly turned around and dropped on top of Spike. They panted.

Spike put his arms around her. “Wow,” he cuddled her and stared up at the ceiling.

Buffy cooed, "I'll see your 'Wow', and raise you a 'God damn'!"

They laughed, encasing each other in their arms.

"Hmm," Spike said, "we got a bit messy."

Buffy looked up at him. With a devilish smile, she scooched up his body slightly, then bent her head down. Her face a short distance from his. Spike thought she wanted a kiss, but Buffy stuck her pink tongue out and licked a line up his face, from his jawline up to the top of his cheekbone. She repeated this a few more times, licking up her juice from his face.

Spike groaned as she licked him like a happy kitty cat. He turned his face to put his mouth on hers, sucking her tongue into his mouth. They moaned and kissed, rapidly feeling another bout of lovemaking in the offing. Spike rolled her onto her back, laying half on top of her.

"You are the sexiest girl I've ever seen, Buffy," Spike whispered, kissing the rim of her ear. "I can't get enough of you. I adore you."

Buffy moaned happily, stroking his neck with her hand. One of her erotic Spike dreams came back to her: They had been in that big satin covered bed. And Spike had said that he adored her. They didn't have the silk sheets and pillows, or the candles everywhere, but this was a million times better. 

This was real.

"Oh Spike," Buffy breathed, tilting her head back.

 

They made love several times over the next few hours. 

As far as Spike and Buffy were concerned, this evening was perfection. The planets were aligned, the stars shone only for them.

* * *

The sweaty, tired lovers were taking a break.

Buffy was draped over Spike's chest, her cheek resting on his pecs. 

She heard his heart thudding within, slowly resuming a normal beat after his exertion. Her head moved with the rising and falling of his chest. Her hand glided from his side to his abdomen, then back again, tenderly caressing his skin. 

Spike's fingers lazily traced up and down Buffy's spine with soft, feathery touches.

She felt like a little pillow talk.

"You've probably had loads of classical music groupies drooling over you," Buffy said. "Have you had lots of girlfriends?"

He shrugged. "There were women who would come on to me, yeah. But I've only been with two -- make that three now -- women sexually."

"No way!"

"Way." He smirked. "I've always been very discerning."

Buffy snuggled up against him, smiling. She was proud to have been his third, and wondering how he could be so good with limited experience. Maybe he was a sexual prodigy too?

"How many men have you been with?" he asked curiously.

"Just one. I had a boyfriend -- Angel. I broke up with him right before I met you. But the difference is like... it's like having a sweet, sugary ice cream cone, with scoops of French vanilla, chocolate fudge and strawberry one on top of the other. Compare that to a sad, crumbly cone with only a melty scoop of vanilla."

"I hope I'm the delicious, heaping cone in that analogy," Spike said humorously.

Buffy laughed, nodding and kissing the crook of his neck. "Yes, you are the yummy, mouthwatering cone. Angel is the drippy, gross cone."

Spike chuckled, smoothing his hand over her bare back. "That's a relief."

"When was the last time you did it before me?"

Spike didn't respond right away. "Four years ago."

Buffy lifted her head to look at him in shock. "Huh!?"

"It's been four years since I was with someone."

"Wow..." Buffy's mouth hung open. "That's a really, really long time! Why?"

He sighed, stroking her back with his fingertips. This subject was one he steered clear of with anyone except psychiatrists. But Spike felt the need to tell Buffy everything. He wanted to pour his soul out to her, and let her decide if he had too much baggage for her tastes. 

"Drusilla, my former, dumped me with extreme prejudice. I loved her with all of my heart. She cheated on me with other men, and when I found out and confronted her about it... she left me. It crushed the life out of me," Spike said quietly.

Buffy pouted, giving him a small kiss. "I'm sorry, Spike. That's horrible. What kind of idiot woman would leave a man like you?" Buffy would beat the shit out of that Drusilla bitch if she ever crossed paths with her -- no one was allowed to hurt Spike and get away with it.

"Yeah, it was horrible. Dru was everything to me. We started dating when I was 16 and were together for four years. I was happy, I thought she was too. She was front row center for practically every concert I gave since I was 16, then suddenly, she wasn't there."

"Is that why you stopped performing concerts?" Buffy asked astutely.

Spike nodded. "It was... too painful a reminder that I'd lost her and she didn't love me anymore. I wasn't enough for her, in some way that I haven't been able to determine. And I'd lost my passion for playing for an audience. Dru was my muse, my inspiration... I wanted to make her proud of me. I didn't know how important it was for Dru to be in the audience until I didn't have her. Having her there, her eyes on me as I played, smiling at me... I needed it. I craved it like an addict craves heroin. Even when she couldn't physically be there, I knew she was with me in spirit. So... I quit performing publicly." Then he sighed, "I'd lost my soulmate and didn't particularly care about anything else for a very long time."

Buffy ran her hand over Spike's chest gently as he talked. She couldn't help feeling jealous and sad that he'd called another woman (especially that woman) his 'soulmate'. After what that bitch did to him, he could still call her that?

"Right after Dru left, I went on a drinking binge and bedded a brainless rich girl at an after-concert party. It was a mistake, and it didn't help solve anything, it made things worse. I realized that cheap, meaningless sex wasn't going to do anything but depress me even more. I need to feel something for the woman I make love to, otherwise it just leaves me feeling hollow... It got to the point where I had no sexual desires at all. I associated sex with pain and heartbreak. But... I've obviously changed my attitude recently…"

Spike came back to the present, happily leaving the past behind. His arm tightened against Buffy's back. He smiled at her.

"And now there's you, Buffy."

She smiled weakly. "You don't feel hollow after being with me, do you?"

"No, not hollow. I feel... I feel full and sated. Like I've just had the most satisfying meal in the world. I haven't wanted or needed someone as much as I have you... in so long. I'm not scaring you by saying something like that, am I, pet?"

Buffy's grin was large and natural. "Uh-uh! You can say stuff like that all the time, I don't mind at all! I encourage it wholeheartedly." She giggled and kissed him. "It makes me feel so good to know that you enjoy being with me." 

The fact that she'd been the one to put the 'snap back in his turtle' after four years was a big ego booster for her!

"I do, Buffy. I really, _really_ do." Spike pulled her on top of him, running his hands over her back. 

They kissed again, this one more heated.

Buffy had to know, "Spike, do you really think Drusilla," she said the name with a twist to her lips, "was your soulmate?"

"Clearly, she wasn't… I felt that she was though, at the time. I loved her so much... I'm going to say some more of those potentially scary things again, so just shut me up if it gets too weird, alright?"

Buffy smiled questioningly, furrowing her brow. "Okay. I'm tough. Lay the scary stuff on me, baby."

Spike breathed deeply, looking up into her face. He couldn't believe he was going to say this to someone of such tender years. Maybe he was crazy -- maybe he wasn't. Spike didn't know and didn't care, he just _felt_.

He put a hand to the side of her face, touching the backs of his fingers along her cheek. "Being with you, being around you, it makes me... feel like I'm alive again, Buffy. Really and truly alive. A part of my soul that I thought was dead and shriveled is back, thriving and blooming. I've found joy again. I've found my joy in you. The moment I looked into your eyes... I was a fool to think I could fight wanting you. You make me so happy."

Buffy sighed, melting on top of him like a stick of butter on a hot plate. "Ohhh, Spike," she said dreamily. She thought she might cry from happiness again.

"It's true, Buffy. I haven't felt this way since... I didn't know that it was still possible for me. Mind you, this scares me to say it, but... to quote Hugh Grant -- who himself was quoting David Cassidy when he was with the Partridge Family -- I think... I love you."

Her eyes were like silver dollars. "You love me? You're in love with me?"

"There's, uh, a very strong possibility... yes. Does it 'wig' you?" he asked, using one of her phrases.

Buffy answered by dropping down to kiss him, ravishing his lips. 

"Mmm! Oh Spike, that's so NOT wiggy! I'm definitely in love with you, I just never thought you'd feel that way about me! But it scares you? I don't want it to scare you. I want it to make you feel as wonderful as it makes me feel."

"I do feel wonderful, Buffy. But there are problems, pet, you know that," Spike said gently. "If your mum found out... God, she'd kill me, and I‘d deserve it. If I were lucky, she'd make it a quick death and not string me up by certain parts of my anatomy before she gutted me with a rusty, dull knife."

"My mom won't find out. She's cool, but clueless in many, many ways. And she'd have to go through me first to get to you. No one hurts you on my watch. I'm very fond of _certain parts of your anatomy_ ," she giggled, moving her body on top of his. "No one gets to touch them except me. Especially with malice."

"You asked me about the soulmate thing before." Spike kissed her softly. "Maybe that's why I couldn't fight wanting you anymore, why you haunted my thoughts and dreams, and why Dru and I weren't meant to be... Maybe you're my soulmate."

"I want to be," she said. "I'd never hurt you like she did, Spike. I love you."

"So did Dru, once upon a time. She wouldn't have wasted so much time on me if she didn't."

"I'll never stop. Real love doesn't just stop." Buffy smiled into his eyes. "When Buffy Anne Summers loves someone, they stay loved."

Spike sighed happily. "You're such a beautiful girl, I adore you, pet."

"There's one problem with that last statement."

"Oh?"

"I'm a woman, baby. Not a girl," she growled, nipping at his lips.

"Just a figure of speech, I assure you. I'm well aware of your womanly status."

"I don't know," Buffy licked up his chin to his lips. "I think you need to be reminded." Buffy applied soft kisses down his throat, her hips shifting to rub their tingly parts together.

She made her way down his defined torso, taking his hardening cock in her hands and swirling her hot tongue around the head.

"Ohh--Ahh! Buffy!" Spike moaned, smiling and bending his head back. He lifted his head and looked at her when she suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Um," Buffy softly stroked him, looking shyly away. "I have to confess some things to you. I don't want to keep anything from you."

"Confess?" Spike sat up. "What could you possibly have to confess?" It usually wasn't good when your lover said that.

"I didn't give you Anya's number," Buffy said, releasing his cock and running her fingertips over the tops of his thigh.

"Come again?"

"Anya from the club that night, the hoochie mama. She gave me her phone number to give to you. I took it and ripped it up, and burned it later. I didn't want to take the chance that you might like her... I know that was really petty of me. I'm sorry."

Spike relaxed, smiling and shaking his head. "That's what you had to confess?"

Buffy nodded.

"Pet, that's nothing! You scared me there for a minute." He reached out and took her by the arms, bringing her to lay back down with him.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"No, not even close. I don't think I would have called her anyway."

"I purposely wore sexy stuff to get your attention and flirted with you too. I wanted you to like me."

Spike chuckled, "I figured that part out, love. After the seduction last week, I decided that all of the things you did that drove me wild were done on purpose."

"One more thing... I lied about being let out of school early the day that we... that we made love. I cut out early because I couldn’t wait to see you and try using my feminine wiles on you. Not mad?" Buffy asked, chewing on her lip.

"Not mad," he said, then kissed her. He chuckled at all of the trouble she’d gone through to seduce him. She was one determined little thing! "I'm glad at the way everything's turned out. I have you now. I can do all of the things I dreamed about."

Buffy smirked, kissing him harder. "Care to show me any of that stuff you dreamed about?"

"I'd love to," Spike growled, hugging her and rolling them over.

Buffy giggled and smoothed her hands over his back while he sucked and bit her neck lightly.

 

Their regular Friday afternoon lessons were different after that night.

* * *

The next Friday, they flew into each other's arms as soon as Buffy was in the door.

They burned each other's lips with searing kisses, their hands tried to touch everywhere at once. Buffy and Spike had talked on the phone during the week, but hadn't actually seen the other.

"Missed you," Spike moaned, recapturing her lips.

"Missed you too," she mumbled, kissing him back. "I was going crazy wanting to see you!"

Buffy backed him up until the backs of his legs met the piano bench. She started pulling his t-shirt from where it was tucked into his jeans. Spike stilled her hands and broke the kiss.

He breathed with effort. "Pet, I've got the same thing on my mind, but we've got a lesson to do."

Buffy blinked. "You're kidding, right? You think I can concentrate on anything other than stripping you naked and having my way with you? That's all I've wanted to do for a week!"

Spike squeezed her hand in sympathy. "I know how you feel. But you still want to learn to play, don't you?"

"Yeeeah," she answered slowly. "But I want you." Buffy pouted.

"Let's give it a try, alright?"

"Um, okay. But only if you do something for me first." Buffy smirked.

Spike smirked back. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "And that would be?"

"Play me another Jerry Lee song."

"Then you'll be good and be attentive for the lesson?"

"Yep! I'll be good," Buffy promised, crossing the fingers of her free hand behind her back.

Spike was dubious, Buffy had that kittenish smile on her lips. But he was keen to let out some energy and give her something she wanted. 

"Okay. Give me some room."

Buffy backed away, giggling. She sat on the couch to watch. "You going to kick over the bench again? That was cool."

"Maybe. We'll see. If the urge comes upon me, I'll do it," he chuckled, sitting down on the bench.

Spike put his hands on the keys. "'kay, here we go. This one's called 'Breathless'." This was his second favorite Jerry Lee song.

Buffy smiled and moved her body to the beat as his hands started hitting the keys.

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Breathless - Jerry Lee Lewis ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGF5UbFYmK0)

}} 

 

Spike looked at her, beginning to sing in that imitation Southern accent he used last time:

"Now, if you love me,  
Let's please don't tease  
If I can hold you then  
Let me squeeeeze  
My heart goes 'round and 'round  
My love comes a' tumblin' down

You leave me..." Spike breathed out, "Ahhhhhh." Then he whispered, "Breathless-ah"

Buffy's insides quivered. She thought, _‘There’s no way I’m not gonna fuck the hell out of him as soon as he's done playing this. Lesson, schmesson!’_ She loved the Rock-a-Billy inflections Spike had in his voice when he sang these songs -- he sounded like Elvis.

"Well, I shake all over and  
You know why  
I'm sure it's love and  
That's no lie  
'cause when you call my name  
You know I burn like wood in flame

You leave me..." Spike breathed out again, "Ahhhhhh", whispered, "Breathless-ah"

Buffy got a delicious chill. Oh yeah, he was getting screwed into the floor, or bench, or wherever they happened to land when she tackled him.

"Ooh, baby! Mmmm! Crazy!  
You're much too much  
Honey, I can't love you enough  
It's all right to hold me tight,  
But when you love me  
Love me riiiiight!" Spike sang the word 'right' in a higher register, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Now, come on, baby  
Now, don't be shy  
'cause love was meant for you and I  
Wind, rain, sleet or snow  
I'm gonna be wherever you go  
You have left me..." Breathing out, then whispering, "Breathless-ah"

Spike stood, knocking away the bench, his hands pounding the keys. He flung his head up and down, his hair coming loose from the gel once again. He pursed his lips and bounced on his heels, getting into it.

_'Yummmm!'_ Buffy thought, smiling and dancing in her seat. Damn, his hands moved so fast! Mmm, such good hands!

"Oh, you know it!" he exclaimed, his hands flying up and down the keyboard.

Buffy felt so happy watching him. He looked so joyful -- and sexy as hell, of course. He kept glancing at her and smiling. It was just as much a delight for her as it was for Spike. She pressed her thighs together, it was getting harder not to squirm. Her pussy was bubbling over for him. Buffy hoped it was a short song.

"Welllll, oooh, baby! Mmmm! Crazy!  
You're much too much  
I can't love you enough  
Now, it's all right to hold me tight,  
But when you love me  
Love me riiiiight!

Wellll, come on, baby  
Now, don't be shy  
'cause love was meant for you and I  
Wind, rain, sleet or snow  
I'm going to be wherever you go  
You leave me..." Spike breathed out, "Ahhhhh," then whispered, "Breathless"

His hands struck the last two chords. Spike straightened up and smiled. "Well? What do you think? I love that song! It's --"

Buffy swung her hips, walking to him. Spike knew he was in trouble by the fire he saw smoldering in her eyes.

"Let me answer your question this-a-way," she said, putting her arms around him and kissing him hotly.

Spike was quickly lost in the burning kiss. He couldn't resist returning her affection. His blood was still pumping hard from performing, and he'd missed her kisses, her touch, for a looooong week.

When she started nibbling at his neck, he moaned, "The... lesson.... we... should..."

"Sod the lesson," Buffy growled, pushing him down. "I'm going to do what I wanted to do the first time you played for me!"

She dived on top of him, ending all protests for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Breathless' lyrics by Ottis Blackwell


	8. Scherzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Echidna, Spike-Love-45, and Joy

**Chapter 8: Scherzo**

_(Italian, meaning 'joke' or 'play') A lively instrumental piece, usually a movement of a sonata. They are often in triple time, and may take the place of a minuet in a sonata._

 

_Another Friday..._

Buffy and Spike were sitting on the piano bench, but they weren't teaching or learning anything about music. 

They had begun the lesson, but it quickly degenerated into a makeout session. They couldn't keep their hands or lips off of each other.

"Play Mozart's 'Rondo alla Turca'! It makes me feel so good!" Buffy said huskily.

Spike smirked and began to play for her. Buffy ran the tips of her fingers over the top of her chest, licking her lips and getting so hot for him.

Spike stopped playing when Buffy suddenly got up and went to the front door. 

"Going somewhere?"

"Uh-uh." She locked the door then put down the blind on the front window.

"What are you doing, then?" Spike asked.

"Making sure no Peeping Toms get an eyeful of what I'm about to do to you. Now, start playing again," Buffy walked back to him.

Spike gulped, his breathing getting heavier. He loved when Buffy took charge like this, demanding, determined and strong.

Buffy stood behind him, pressing her body against his back and lightly massaging his shoulders. "I want to get you off while you play it." She got down on the floor, crawling between the piano and the bench. She ran her hands up his legs, caressing his thighs.

Spike was equally as turned on by her knowledge of the piece as he was by her naughtiness. "Um, I don't know if I can play under those... circumstances, pet."

"Well, I guess we'll see if you can." She smirked. "See just how _good_ you are, Mr. Eddowes," she said, pulling down his zipper.

Spike breathed deeply, thinking of how to play the piece. He closed his eyes, his hands going to the keyboard. 

Buffy drooled, watching his hands beginning to move. It was so erotic; hearing the beautiful sounds his equally beautiful hands produced on the keys. This was a quick number, his hands flying to and fro. Buffy hunched under the piano, it was a tight squeeze, but she really wanted to do this. A stiff neck or back would be worth it. Speaking of stiff...

Buffy undid his pants the rest of the way, pulling out his cock. She put her hands around his thick member, then opened wide and swallowed him with eagerness.

Spike's hands kept moving without pause on the keys. He moaned, "Ohhh Buffy! Uhhh!"

"Keep playing! And don't cum until you finish the piece!" she growled, sucking lightly at his cockhead. "God, I love your cock! Love having you in my mouth!" She 'Mmmm!'ed and dove back onto him.

Spike craned his neck upwards, his hands knowing how the song went, even if his brain had no clue. His mind was completely occupied with the hot mouth and hands of the woman he loved, sliding up and down his pole.

Buffy lustily attacked his cock. His cum was so delicious, she couldn't wait for it to shoot in her mouth. Her pussy was steaming for him too. But blowing him while he played the piano was a huge fantasy that she wanted to fulfill right now.

Spike wasn't sure if he could last until he finished the song, but he did his best. Finally, as his fingers were striking the last chord, Spike shouted, "BUFFY! UHHHHH!"

Buffy felt his cum hitting her tongue. She moaned and sucked for all she was worth, hearing his cries mingle with the lingering notes ringing in her ears from the last chord he'd played. So fucking hot! Even as she drew the last of his spunk out of him, she felt that he was still hard. 

Their afternoon was just getting started...

* * *

_Another lesson..._

Buffy had changed into her Britney Spears-naughty schoolgirl outfit after school. She wanted to have a little role-playing fun with Spike today.

She was wearing black knee-socks, a short green and black plaid skirt and a white top tied in the front to expose her midriff. Her blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails on the sides of her head.

Buffy knocked on the door, giggling. She couldn’t wait to see what Spike’s reaction would be.

He answered a moment later. “Hi, Bu--” Spike stopped, stared and swallowed.

“Hiya, Teach!” Buffy grinned. She walked past him, batting her eyelashes as she passed him. She dropped her duffelbag on the chair and turned around. “You like my new threads?”

Spike shut the door and shook his head. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” He smirked.

“Of course not. Well? Do you like?” she asked, spinning around.

“It’s very... nice.”

“Nice? That’s all I get?” Buffy said teasingly.

Spike walked over to her, resting his hands on her hips. He gave her a small kiss. “You look beautiful, as always. Very, _very_ sexy.”

Buffy laughed, “That’s more like it!” She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

They kissed with increasing passion. Then Spike broke away, gently taking her arms off of him. “Let’s get started with your lesson, okay?” He didn’t think he’d have the strength to stop if they went any farther.

"Why don't we work on our _fingering_ today?" Buffy giggled, going to the piano bench.

"Buffy," Spike said, scolding, trying not to give into his lust at seeing her like this. “We’re going to work on real lessons today, understand? We‘ve been slacking off as of late...”

Buffy put a foot up on the piano bench, flipping her short plaid skirt up. "Ooops!" She put a finger to her mouth, in mock embarrassment. She winked.

Spike's mouth watered at the sight her bare ass. No underwear. 

"Buffy... we really have to do actual lessons. We can't just do this every time you come... over."

She ran her hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up and caressing her ass. "We'll get some lesson time in. We’ve got all night. Right now though, all I want is you. You know I can't concentrate until you give me what I need, baby."

He moved up behind her, rubbing his bulge against her. His hands stroked her thighs and hips. Spike was so weak when it came to her. It was near impossible to turn Buffy down when she was being mischievous and seductive. He craved her.

"We can pretend you're my hot Principal, and I'm a very naughty student!" Buffy laughed.

"You are a very naughty girl, no pretending will be required there," Spike chuckled, rubbing his stiff cock against her ass. He felt really, _really_ dirty for how much this was exciting him. He couldn't help himself.

"Oooh, Principal Spike, I'm sorry I was such a bad girl and didn't do my homework. Are you going to have to punish me?" Buffy sing-songed, wriggling her backside.

"Ahhh--Yes, Buffy," Spike rumbled, moving his mouth to her ear. He kissed the outer edge softly. "I'm going to have to punish you."

Buffy giggled. "Oh, don't punish me! I'll be good!"

"Yes, I know you will," he answered, his voice velvet. He sucked on her earlobe. His right hand stroked up her inner thigh, going under her skirt. He cupped her bare, wet pussy.

Buffy moaned. "Mmmm, your dick is so hard! Can I touch it?"

"Please, do," he groaned.

Buffy reached back, unzipping his fly, putting her hand inside and bringing his dick out without unbuttoning his pants. She reached back inside his pants, taking his balls out through the open fly as well. Her hands caressed him gently.

"I want you to fuck me like this, with your cock sticking out of your fly. Mmmm, that's so hot!"

Spike went down on his knees behind her, pushing the back of her skirt up over her ass and fondling her globes. Her pussy was shiny with excitement. 

Buffy squealed, bending over more at the feel of his tongue gliding over her labia. 

Spike stroked his tongue back and forth, spreading her open with his fingers and licking inside. He fucked his tongue into her squishy pussy shallowly, then sucked one of her lips into his mouth.

Buffy quivered, moaning and groaning. She looked down between her legs. She could see his erect cock sticking up out of the fly of his pants. A long sticky trail of pre-cum flowed from the flared purple tip to the floor. Buffy's mouth watered for it.

“Uhhh--I want to suck your cock!”

Spike paused in his pussy eating. “Are we still doing the Principal/Student thing?”

“Huh? Oh... Oh yeah, I forgot,” she laughed lightly. “But I really want to suck on you like a lollipop. Such a yummy treat!”

Spike smirked, gave her pussy another long lick then stood up. Using a put-on, stern voice, he said, “You’ve been a very naughty young lady, Miss Summers. Lie down on your back on the bench.”

Buffy giggled with delight, quickly doing what he ordered. She smiled up at him. “Now what?”

“Now,” Spike smirked again, stepping up to her and grabbing her shirt. He made a move as if to rip it open, but halted. “Do you have something else to wear?” Spike asked in his normal voice.

Buffy nodded. “Yes, I have a change of clothes. Go ahead.” She grinned.

“Right!” Spike said, ripping her shirt open to expose her pert breasts.

“Oh! Principal Spike! Why did you do that?”

“So that I can do this,” he replied, grabbing two handfuls of tits and groping them.

“Ohhh!”

“And this,” Spike added, bending down and taking a nipple in his mouth. 

Buffy moaned as his lips and tongue teased her protruding nipple.

“Ohhh that feels good!” she breathed.

Spike stood upright, then straddled Buffy and the bench. His dick was near her face. He parted her legs and put his face between them, going back to licking and sucking.

“Uhhh--God!” Buffy wrapped a hand around his shaft, pumping him.

A trail of his pre-cum drizzled onto her chin. Her tongue quickly swept it up, then she brought his cock to her mouth, engulfing it and slathering it with her tongue.

“Mmmm!” Spike moaned. He nibbled at her clit and batted it with the tip of his tongue.

Buffy made a lusty noise around his cock, bobbing her head up and down. She pulled off, panting. “Make me cum! Suck my clit hard!” She let out a hungry groan and firmly reattached her mouth to his prick.

Once again, their little role-playing game was forgotten. They were too caught up in pleasing and being pleased to remember.

Buffy made a high-pitched moaning sound. The shaking of her thighs and the flood of moisture pouring onto Spike's tongue announced her arrival. 

He absolutely loved making her cum. To hear her sweet moans, feel her body shivering, and her nectar spilling onto his tongue was exquisite.

But he really wanted to fuck her now. Spike extricated himself from over top of her, carefully. 

Buffy groaned, reaching for him. "Don't, Spike. I want you in my mouth."

"I need to fuck you, pet," he rasped, taking a condom out of his pocket. He had bought lots of boxes of new condoms since he had Buffy started their affair, some in fun colors or flavored. Ribbed, for her pleasure. Spike was buying rubbers so often that he had to go to different shops to avoid the clerks' raised eyebrows and amused smiles.

Buffy loved swallowing his load, but it was awfully good to feel his thick staff stabbing all the way inside of her too. She licked her lips, warming up to his idea. Buffy rubbed her pussy. 

"That sounds good too." She smirked, watching him roll the condom down his length. “Mmmm -- Hurry, Spike! I need you inside me!”

Spike raised her legs, stroking his hands up and down her calves. 

Buffy moaned and wriggled on her back. 

He briefly thought again that he should feel even more like a pervert for shagging her while she was dressed like a schoolgirl. But it was so hot and exciting! She was systematically fulfilling all of the naughty fantasies he'd ever had. Last week, he'd fucked her while she wore her cheerleader uniform. Buffy was such a wanton little thing, constantly turning him on and doing divine things to his body. 

Spike couldn't be more enamored with her, he couldn't love her more. If he was a pervert, then so be it. He was her personal pervert.

Spike put his hands under her knees, holding them apart and thrusting into her pussy. 

Buffy arched into him. The piano bench wasn't terribly comfy, but it felt like she was floating on a puffy cloud when Spike was inside of her.

He thrust his hips rapidly, drilling her pussy.

"Uhhh! Oh God, Spike! Yeah, baby! Ohhh fuck me!" she cried.

Spike hunched down, pistoning his pelvis, plunging deep into her pussy with every hard, deep thrust.

"Uhh! Spike! Ohhh I'm cumming!"

Spike grunted, "Unngg, Buffy!" He felt her pussy flexing around him. He pulled out of her, grasping the base of his dick to keep from cumming. Breathless, he said, "You want to stand with your foot up on the bench like you were before?"

"Yeah!" Buffy got to her feet somehow and put her right foot up on the bench. Her legs were wobbly. She raised her skirt. "Come on, baby! Stick me!"

Spike put his arms around her waist, moving his erect cock into her passage.

“Ohh yeah, Spike!” Buffy groaned, pushing her ass against him, and reaching behind her to grasp his ass with her right hand. “Ohh fuck, baby! It’s so good!”

Spike took her by the hips and thrust wildly into her pussy from behind. “Ahh, Buffy! Oh God, pet! Unngh!”

Buffy felt his cock pulsing inside of her, but she didn’t feel the hot gush because of the condom. “Pull out! I want to swallow it!” she said adamantly.

Spike groaned and withdrew. 

Buffy turned around and sat on the bench quickly. She took the condom off and sucked on his cock until he was finished. 

Spike moaned and smiled, tugging playfully on her pigtails. 

Buffy smiled up at him while she licked him clean.

“Ohh Buffy,” Spike sighed. “The things you do to me...”

Buffy smacked her lips as she finished, still softly stroking him. “What things do you like especially, baby? Tell me and I’ll do every single one.”

“I love all the things you do, but I wasn’t talking about physical things... I meant what you do to me, inside. I’m putty in your hands. You make me feel so good, pet.”

“Oh,” Buffy smiled shyly and blushed. “I feel the same way about you. Just seeing you makes my heart pound and gives me butterflies in my stomach. I love you so much, Spike.”

She stood up and they embraced, hugging and kissing.

Buffy mumbled, “Can we go to bed now? I promise we’ll do the lesson later. I just want you naked under me. I want to run my hands all over your body.”

Spike melted once again at her need for him. He gave in easily. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Buffy giggled as he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Later, in bed, Buffy crawled off of Spike's body, dropping onto her back. 

They were sweaty and panting from the marathon sex they'd been having all afternoon and into the evening.

Buffy's glassy, happy eyes gazed upward. "You were magnificent today! God, the sex was incredible... You were an animal. I have to make up a new word to describe it. It was _scrumtrellescent_!"

Spike laughed, rolling onto his side and putting his arm over her stomach. He nuzzled her neck. "Yeah, that's a good word, pet. You bring out the beast in me." Spike growled wickedly and bit at her neck, his fingers tickled her side lightly.

Buffy giggled, "Cut it out!" She squirmed, putting her arms around him.

"Sorry," Spike chuckled, lifting his head from her neck and giving her a kiss on the mouth. "Can't help m'self."

He propped himself up on an elbow, still pressed against her body. The fingers of his right hand softly moved over her cheek. Buffy smiled, rubbing her face back at his hand. He had a sort of melancholy look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Spike?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't want this to end," he said quietly, his eyes moving over her face.

"End? Who said anything about ending? You're... not breaking up with me, are you?" The mere suggestion filled her with fear and dread. She didn't know what she'd do if he said he wanted to stop seeing her. “We've been making love all day, you can't want to end --"

"No, Buffy, I'm not breaking up with you." Spike kissed her, allaying her fears. "I couldn't do that. I could never stay away from you. I'd go mad without you."

She sagged against him and the mattress with relief, kissing him back. "Then what's with the mopey face?"

"You're 16. I'm breaking the law by being with you like... this."

"I thought you were over that? I mean, you sure seem to have gotten over it..."

"I'm able to put it aside because of my feelings for you, but it still worries me, Buffy. Someone is bound to find out about us eventually."

"I won't let that happen. I love you, Spike. I won't let anyone break us up.”

“Pet, don’t you want a boyfriend who can take you out on the town, who can be seen with you and hold your hand in public?”

“Sure I do,” Buffy said. “But you’re the man I love. I don’t need those things as long as I have you.”

"That's what you say now," Spike said sadly. "But you're going to miss being able to do all that. What about school dances and things like that? You deserve to --"

"Hush." Buffy rolled on top of Spike, kissing him firmly. "Listen to me, I don't care about that kids’ stuff. Are you trying to get rid of me? You sound like you're trying to talk me out of wanting you. Let me set you straight -- it ain't happenin', bub."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. I... I just want you to think everything through. You need to do what's best for you."

Buffy knew what his real deep-seated fear was. Spike was afraid that she would cast him off now that he had fallen for her, like that rotten Drusilla woman had.

"Baby, I love you," she cooed, placing little kisses along his jaw. "I'll never leave you. I'll never stop wanting you."

Spike closed his eyes and sighed, his hands caressed her back. "I know you believe that, I know you mean it. But... things change. Next week, next month, or next year, you could find that you fancy someone else. Those things happen."

Buffy rose up, supporting herself on her palms. She looked down at him seriously. "Stop it. I only have eyes for you. You can't keep doubting me, Spike."

"I'm sorry," he said glumly. "I know how annoying I'm being. I don't want to upset you with that kind of talk..."

Buffy's expression softened. She stroked a hand over his face. "I won't hurt you like she did." Buffy would definitely snap Drusilla's neck if she had the misfortune to meet her. Dru had left Spike a devastated, frightened, depressed human being.

"I feel like I'm the younger one out of the two of us. I'm not supposed to be the one who's... scared," Spike admitted. "God, I feel like such a git. You having to coddle and reassure me like this..."

"I will coddle and reassure you until the cows come home." They smiled. "I will make you feel secure about us, about my feelings for you. Whatever it takes."

"God, I love you, Buffy." His eyes danced over her face.

"I love you too, Spike. Let me start proving it to you right now." Buffy wiggled her hips, rubbing her body against him.

Spike smiled and moved his hands up her back, lifting his face to hers for a slow kiss.

"Can we take a shower together?" Buffy asked. "Baths are fun too, but I want to get you all lathered up and sudsy, standing under the water. I... even had a fantasy about that once.."

Spike laughed, "You did, did you?"

"Mmmhmm."

"It can be a tricky proposition. Slippery surfaces 'n all that." Spike smirked. "But I'm game if you are."

"I'm most definitely game."

They giggled and got out of bed.

"I'll be right there, shower buddy. You go on ahead and get everything in readiness." Buffy slapped his butt.

Spike jumped and rubbed his cheek where she'd smacked him. "Careful, I have a sensitive posterior," he said with mock-aggravation and a little smile.

"I'll kiss it and make it better in a minute." Buffy winked.

Spike didn't want to take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful -- and she really was in love with him. Buffy showed it by the twinkle in her eye, the smile on her face, her words and actions all pointed to the fact that she meant it. He didn't need to let his insecurities run away with him with this girl -- this woman. She was the 'long haul gal'. Buffy was his soulmate, not Dru, as he'd thought all of those years ago. Dru had been just a prelude to the real thing.

Spike backed up to the bedroom door. "Don't take too long, love." He smiled at her again, winked, then headed for the bathroom.

Buffy sighed in contentment. She needed to get the phone call over with so that the rest of the night would be free for fun and frolic.

Buffy hopped back on the bed and picked up the phone from the nightstand. She dialed her home number.

"Hi, Mom," she said cheerfully.

"Hi, honey. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's great! I just wanted to tell you that Willow and I are going out tomorrow with some girls from school, shopping and stuff like that. So I won't be home till evening probably. Is that cool?"

"Sure. You girls go ahead and have fun."

"Thanks, Mom."

"How did your lesson with Spike go today?"

"It was good. I'm learning a lot," Buffy said. She looked over at the doorway, hearing the shower going in the other room. A dreamy smile stretched Buffy's lips. "Oh, and if I haven't said it before, thank you for making me take piano lessons."


	9. Encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome banners by Echidna, Spike-Love-45, and Joy

**Chapter 9: Encore**

 

_(French, meaning 'again') A call from the audience at a concert for an extra or repeated performance. The word encore is also used to describe the music played in response to this call from an enthusiastic audience. The French shout 'bis' rather than 'encore'_

 

_3 months later..._

Spike walked out onto the stage of the concert hall to the applause of the audience.

He smiled and stood in front of the grand piano to address them.

"Thank you. This is my first concert since my decision to start performing again."

The audience applauded again, more loudly.

"It's good to be back on a stage. Before I begin, there are some people I would like to thank." Spike looked up at the V.I.P. box where Wesley, Joyce, and Buffy sat. "My cousin, Wesley Wyndham-Price."

Wesley looked flustered. He smiled and waved a little at the other people clapping and looking up at him.

"Ms. Joyce Summers."

Joyce looked more at ease than Wesley, enjoying the attention. She grinned and waved to everyone.

"And Miss Buffy Summers," Spike said, giving his earlobe a tug. (That was his way he told her he would say 'I love you' to her)

Buffy smiled at Spike and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. (That was her way of saying 'I love you too')

Spike continued, "My three special guests for tonight have all, in their own ways, shown me that this is where I belong. On a stage and playing for the masses. This is what I love to do, and I couldn't be happier that I'm finally getting back to it." He smiled up at the box again. "Thank you."

The audience applauded as Spike took his place at the grand piano.

Joyce leaned over to whisper to Buffy. "I'm flattered. But I really don't know what I did to help him."

"Like he said, you encouraged him in your own way, Mom," Buffy said quietly. Then she settled in to listen and watch her lover play.

"My first song is a true classic. It's one of my favorites, I hope it's one of yours too," Spike said into the microphone.

He straightened his posture then began to play. 

Instead of something by Beethoven or Mozart, Spike started playing, 'Great Balls of Fire' by Jerry Lee Lewis.

Buffy giggled. Her man could be so crazy and unconventional. She was torn between watching him sing and flail about and watching the audience react with shock and then amusement.

Spike and Buffy smiled and eyed each other, trying not to be too obvious. Spike thought this song was perfect for the two of them.

The message of the song wasn't lost on Buffy. She bopped in her seat, clasping her hands in front of her and smiled at him. She clapped and cheered the loudest at Spike's antics. He kicked over the piano bench, just like she hoped he would.

Spike smiled brightly at the clapping audience when he finished.

"Wasn't what you were expecting? Sorry, it's been a while for me. I'll behave myself from here on out, promise." He stood the bench back up to the light laughter of the audience, then sat down at the piano. "I think this will be more to your liking."

His face took on that look of concentration that Buffy knew so well. So sexy.

Spike started playing Chopin's 'Fantaisie Impromptu'. One of Buffy's favorites. She was lifted up, buoyed by the up-tempo song. She loved seeing that look on Spike's face, knowing that it was all for her. She  
would catch him glancing and smirking up at her every now and again.

_'That's my girl. Never gonna let her go,'_ Spike thought, playing for her.

_'So beautiful. So passionate. My Spike,'_ Buffy thought, smiling down on him. Her love and her devotion for Spike blooming.

Neither of them could wait to sneak off to be alone later. Maybe they could even get access to a grand piano...

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the story! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
